Konoha Legal
by zanax
Summary: Naruto is the District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi for murder. Unwittingly, he is thrown into a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend? NaruSasuNaru
1. Arraignment

**A/N: My legal knowledge mostly consists of courtroom TV dramas such as Boston Legal (hence the title), The Practice etc ... So don't try to test my knowledge! Oh, oh, oh... and please review!!**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU  
**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this. Don't own. And you DO NOT want to know what I would make Naruto and Sasuke do if I owned them. Trust me, you do not. **

* * *

"Case number 45384, the Commonwealth vs. Uchiha Itachi on the matter of murder in the first degree, murder in the second degree..."

"Hoshigaki Kisame for the defense, we waive reading, your honor, and enter a plea of 'Not Guilty' "

Naruto sighed. He knew this was going to be tough. After all, he was merely a District Attorney, going up against was the Akatsuki, THE Akatsuki; the biggest, most established law firm in the country, if not the world. Dispelling all negative thoughts, he stood up.

"I submit to your honor, a motion to freeze Mr. Uchiha the inheritance he acquired after committing the crime… _allegedly,_" cheekily correcting the intended mistake.

"And I would submit to this court that that action is not only illegal, but it is unconstitutional"

"Your honor…"

Quickly cutting Naruto off, Kisame continued: "This court is supposed to assume the innocence of a defendant, until a verdict of guilty is pronounced. There has been no evidence given. There has been no witness testimony. There has been no expert testimony. Hell, we've just barely made it through the first five minutes…"

"Your honor…"

Ignoring Naruto for the second time, the dark skinned lawyer continued: "Am I to assume that this court is treating my client as a convicted, guilty man? If that is the case, I request your honor to declare a mistrial and a…"

Holding up her arm, the presiding judge, Tsunade effectively halts Kisame's rampage.

"Mr. Uzumaki, do you have anything else to present to support your motion?"

"We have evidence placing Mr. Uchiha at the scene, we have…"

Interrupting Naruto again, Kisame continued where he left off: "These facts are neither verified or have been presented before the court. At present time, no evidence has been presented to this court, and hence, my client's innocence must be assumed. Therefore, this motion has no valid grounds to proceed. "

"Your honor…"

"The fact is that there is no precedence for freezing the inheritance of someone for an alleged crime."

"Your honor…"

"Furthermore, the Public Prosecutor's Office has no right to demand such an action be taken, as the inheritance was legally transferred and a legal will was verified."

"Your honor…"

"If Mr. Uzumaki would like to contest the contents of the will, he should file another case, rather than try to detract the attention of this court."

"Your honor…"

"In fact, the only people that can decide whether my client is guilty or not, is a jury, and no one else."

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" bellowed Naruto, face red.

"Enough, enough." Tsunade, holding up her two palms and breaking up the argument, although personally, she would have liked to see it continue as she found it highly amusing.

"Mr. Uzumaki, this court is assuming the innocence of Mr. Uchiha, and hence cannot grant a motion to suppress the inheritance of Mr. Uchiha, even if it is connected to the crime. When… sorry, _if_ Mr. Uchiha is convicted, I will have no problem in granting you the motion. Motion denied. Anything else?"

Narrowing his eyebrows, the blonde stole a glance at the defendant, and received a wide smirk in return. Scowling, he quickly looked away, but not before noticing that the Uchiha had employed practically the whole law firm. Flanked by Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan to the left, and Hidan, Kakazu, Tobi, and Zetsu to the right, his District Attorney badge looked feeble in comparison. Itachi literally employed everyone from the Forbes top 10 lawyers list. No doubt with the resources that he just tried to freeze. Oh well. 1-0 to Itachi.

"That is all, Tsunade baa… your honor," Naruto quickly corrected himself, while a hand instinctively reached for the back of his hair as he grinned guiltily.

Scowling and giving a look that promised nothing but pain, Tsunade's head swung to Kisame.

"Counsel?"

"We would like to request your honor to recuse herself from hearing this case. Meaning no disrespect, your honor obviously knows the District Attorney handling this case, Mr. Uzumaki. We have evidence that indicates that your honor and Mr. Uzumaki have lived together before, and once acted as a mentor to him. Furthermore, I have affidavits that describe your relationship with Mr. Uzumaki as 'like mother and son'."

"There is no conflict" Tsunade's eyebrows drew closer and closer. "The judge should only recuse herself if he or she has a vested interest in the outcome of the case..."

"May it please the court, but didn't your honor imply that my client was guilty? Furthermore, you and Mr. Uzumaki seem on first name and nickname calling basis."

Glaring at a guilty stricken Naruto, Tsunade's eyebrows started to twitch, never a good sign.

"I would appreciate it if you stop interrupting me, counsel. As I said before, there is no conflict." Sighing, Tsunade continued: "Most lawyers and judges are on a, as you so eloquently put in, first name and nickname calling basis. This means nothing. This does not blur or mar my judgment. I am sure you already know that the only reason for recusing would be if I had a vested interest in this case, which I assure you, I do not. I know neither Mr. Uchiha nor anyone connected to this case."

"Your honor…"

"Motion denied, my decision is _final_. Anything else?" Tsunade looked around, as if daring anyone to challenge her.

Silence reigned.

"In that case, I set August 16 to be the trial date, and order the defendant to be held without bail…"

"If I may so rudely interrupt your honor again, Mr. Uchiha is the director of the largest firm in the country, if not the world, Uchiha Inc. I request that your honor take this into consideration before ordering no bail. The company will suffer incredible losses. In addition to this, thousands will lose their jobs. "

"Counsel, you know as well as I do that _one of the_ charges against Mr. Uchiha is murder one."

"Yes, but Mr. Uchiha has no prior conviction, and I can provide a lot of evidence that testifies that Mr. Uchiha is an exemplary citizen, among them sworn affidavits… "

"So we are supposed to alter the due process just because he is a director of a company?" Naruto snorted, breaking his silence.

"Your honor, please let us not punish the thousands of employees in Uchiha Inc. for something that Mr. Uchiha, technically did not commit."

'Not wanting to punish the thousands of employees my ass. He just knows he will never survive the prison' Naruto mused silently.

After a long silence, Tsunade finally relented. "Fine. Bail is set at 10 million and I want five personal bonds. I also want Mr. Uchiha to report to the District Attorney Office and the Local Police Station every 24 hours."

"Oh, and surrender your passport to the court." Tsunade added as an afterthought, nodding to the defendant.

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked for the third time.

Silence reigned again.

"Good. Mr. Uchiha, please meet with the local law enforcement agents to arrange your bail and bonds. " Tsunade nodded to Uchiha Itachi.

"Case adjourned"

Naruto silently walked back to the desk, packing all the court documents into his briefcase. Nodding to his second chair and assistant, Inuzuka Kiba, he let himself drop into the wooden chair beside his assistant.

"Tough huh?" Kiba enquired, eyebrows raised.

"You have no idea. Our motion to freeze was one of our only hopes of cornering Itachi."

"I know, I know… Its gonna be tough going up against the Akatsuki. The entire Akatsuki for that matter." Kiba groaned looking at the ten lawyers filing out of the courtroom.

"C'mon… Let's feed the paparazzi _something_ before they start camping outside our house." Kiba stood up, waiting for Naruto.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a minute."

Naruto closed his eyes and took and deep breath. Opening his eyes to reveal cerulean depths, he quickly stood up and clapped Kiba on the shoulder.

"Lets go." Turning around, Naruto scanned the almost empty courtroom before his eyes rested on one particular person staring straight back at him.

"Sas…Sas…uke?"

"Hn… Dobe… "

* * *

**So, what say you? **


	2. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I seem to be getting lots of inspiration and ideas for this story.**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto and Sasuke belonged to me they will be tied up doing stuff to each other. Fortunately, they are not and hence minors can continue watching Naruto.  
**

* * *

"_Sas…Sas…uke?" _

"_Hn… Dobe… "_

Not believing his eyes, Naruto walked, no, ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Feeling the raven tense from the contact, and wanting to prevent bodily harm to himself, he quickly released the man only to flash him a brilliant smile.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? How are you? When did you come back? Why are you here? How have you been?" Naruto shot off at a speed only achievable by superhumans and Naruto.

"Hn."

"Oh… Forgot you don't talk much" Grinning, Naruto turned to Kiba, who was watching the whole scene with a raised eyebrow and deliberately whispered loudly: "That's Sasuke talk for I'm fine thank you."

Ignoring Naruto, and face void of any emotion, Sasuke replied: "I need to talk to you."

"Okay… Business or casual?"

"Strictly business" said Sasuke without any visible change in his demeanor.

"Come by my office later. How about dinner tonight?"

"Hn… I have to work." With that comment, Sasuke turned around and swept out of the courtroom.

Now sporting a neutral expression, Kiba turned and asked: "What was that all about?"

"Oh… That's Uchiha Sasuke, you know, the defendant's brother… C'mon, I'll tell you on our way back."

With that, the two walked up to the giant oak doors of the Konoha Supreme Court.

Putting a hand on the handle to push the door open, Kiba was stopped by Naruto.

"You feed the paparazzi today"

"No way!"

"I did all the work today, so it's only fair." Childishly sticking out his tongue, Naruto put his hand on Kiba's hand on the door and pushed, only to be greeted by a barrage of flashing lights and chaotic questions. Drawing close to Kiba's ear, Naruto whispered huskily into Kiba's ear: "Go get 'em, tiger," and stalked away quickly, missing the involuntary shudder and the slightly red face.

Not wanting to make a fool of himself, Kiba quickly straightened himself and turned to satisfy the piling questions by the media, who have been constantly buzzing about this case as if Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie had another baby.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Kiba in the passenger seat of Kiba's car when Kiba finally managed to escape from the chasing reporters. Settling down into the driver's seat, Kiba sighed and twisted his key.

Groaning to life after a few failed starts, the car was then maneuvered out of the court parking lot.

"This old junk should be banned from the road."

"You know our funding has just been cut again. I had to slash all of our salaries… It was either that or stop using computers and revert to old school note taking." Naruto grinned sheepishly and added guiltily: "You know we all hate it, but I've applied for a budget bonus and it seems they are actually considering it this time."

Kiba sighed. He knew it wasn't Naruto's fault that the government seemed almost adamant in starving the Public Prosecutor's Office. Naruto himself, being the District Attorney, had cut his salary by half so as to not put more pressure on the office that was bordering bankrupt.

"So…" Kiba mused, intent on moving the conversation to other more _interesting_ matters: "What's up with you and the Uchiha guy?"

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Yeah"

"We were best friends in preschool, primary school and high school. He moved to another state to go to uni, and we kinda lost contact after that…" Naruto said, his eyes having a dreamy and distant look.

"And now we are prosecuting his brother for murder one, murder two, and a whole chunk of safety net charges…"

"Yeah… I was kinda surprised I got the case. I know I'm the District Attorney and the crime was committed in Konoha and all that, but it just feels weird prosecuting someone that I used to know… And to know him after he committed the crime… Its not that I never suspected him… Sasuke always told me of his suspicions, it's just that, to play a hand in trying to incriminate someone I know…"

The car fell into a thoughtful silence.

"So tell me about this Uchiha guy" Kiba ventured.

"The murderer or my best friend?"

"Your best friend" said Kiba, jealously seeping into his voice.

"Stoic, quiet, withdrawn. Which I guess is only natural… He lost his family at a very young age, no thanks to Uchiha senior. He was always totally convinced that Itachi had a hand in the massacre, which is why I tried to contact him when this case first went to trial. You know, as potential witness or character witness. You would think that the director of a Fortune 500 company would be easier to locate… Which is why I was so surprised to see him. After all, I've been trying to locate him for the past year"

"He sounds like the exact opposite of you"

"I guess so… But we were best friends, you know… before he disappeared. We used to always hang out together and do stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"You know, normal, teenage stuff"

"Hn"

There was another silence as Kiba tried to draw conclusions as to what 'normal, teenage stuff' was.

"Naruto, you know that if you don't want to handle this case, you don't have to" Kiba said, finally breaking the silence.

"I guess… But it's a bit too late to discharge myself, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose so… So what are you going to say to the Uchiha when he comes to our office later?"

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Who else would I be talking about, idiot?"

"You should really use his name instead" Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever. So?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "I dunno… He seemed to have something to tell me… Maybe he knows something. Maybe he wants to offer testimony… I don't know"

"You guys seemed really close. When I mean you guys, I really mean you" Putting on his best fake grin, Kiba turned to Naruto:"So did you guys use to fuck or something?"

Turning a dark shade of red, Naruto stuttered: "Kiba! No! What? No! Ew! No! We… we were just… just… very close friends"

"You mean… like… friends with benefits?" Kiba furthered, with a inquisitive tone.

"No! Close friends. Anyway nothing happened. He moved and the last reminder I've had of him was this case being given to me a year ago. Ah, we're here"

Never been gladder to see the Public Prosecutor's Office, Naruto let himself out of the 'old junk' and waited for his friend and assistant. Soon after parking his car, Kiba let himself out and slammed the door, not caring to lock it.

"No ones gonna steal it anyway" Kiba muttered.

As they both walked into the office, Kiba couldn't help but notice a tinted luxury car parked a few cars away from them. Walking closer, he found an Uchiha Inc. logo on one of its doors. Sasuke was really eager to meet them, huh?

Pointing to the logo, Kiba commented to Naruto: "Looks like we have a visitor"

Naruto took one look and rushed off into the building.

* * *

**Reviews keep me going so if you want more chapters (possibly another by tomorrow) then review :D**


	3. More Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Heres the chapter promised on time!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke would do stuff to each other that cause even the most matured adults to giggle if they belonged to me. Clearly they don't  
**

* * *

…_Sasuke was really eager to meet them, huh? _

_Pointing to the logo, Kiba commented to Naruto: "Looks like we have a visitor"_

_Naruto took one look and rushed off into the building. _

Looking around for any sign of his best friend, Naruto quickly scanned the foyer before spotting a familiar black haired individual with pale skinned sitting, back facing him in one of the waiting rooms.

Quickening his steps, Naruto brisk walked across the many cubicles and pushed opened the door.

"Sasu…" The words died in his mouth as he realized he got the _wrong_ Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi swiveled around to face him across the room.

"My, my. You do seem to be eager to find my little brother… Naruto-kun" Uchiha Itachi mused arrogantly, sitting cross legged, with a deeply amused expression on his face.

Inhaling then exhaling deeply, Naruto quickly closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Uchiha. What can me or my office do for you?"

"Oh, I just want to make sure…" Itachi swept to his feet and covered the entire length of the waiting room with two steps.

"…that my favorite demon fox…" Itachi's mouth drew close to Naruto's ear.

"…is fine…" Naruto shuddered involuntarily at both Itachi's tone and the demon fox reference.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Naruto, trying his best to glare at Itachi the way only Uchihas seem to be able to do, the slight tremor in his hand and voice giving him away.

"Naruto…" Itachi's position with his mouth right next to Naruto's ear remained fixed.

"Think of how…scandalous… it would be if our favorite District Attorney turned out to be a murderer" Itachi covered the small distance between Naruto's ear and his mouth and ran his tongue across his earlobe.

"We wouldn't want that… would we?" Itachi finally released Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto, red faced from a combination of anger and embarrassment, took two steps back and tried to take a third only to be met by a closed door.

"Itachi. What. Do. You. Want."

With that, Itachi gave a signal to someone outside the waiting room, and instantly, the Akatsuki ten began filing into the room and started taking up seats across from Naruto.

Naruto, shaking with rage at the advances of the older Uchiha, but intimidated none the less, tried to hide his apprehension and anxiety.

Pein, the leader of the defense team was first to break the silence.

"As you already know, my client, Uchiha Itachi is charged with a crime that you are prosecuting"

Naruto held up his hand.

"Hold on, I want somebody else in the room if we are negotiating anything…"

Kisame laughed manically, causing the hairs behind Naruto's neck to stick up.

"I think it would be in your best interest to hear what we have to say alone. And I wouldn't call these negotiations, I would call these…"

Naruto made a motion to stop Kisame.

"… our little private joking session…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked angry at being interrupted by Kisame yet again.

"…my little demon fox, Kyuubi"

With that statement, the rage in Naruto's face turned into fear, and the hand that was held up felt limply to his side. Thank god the room was sound proof, as they were attracting quite the attention outside.

"What do you want" Naruto forced himself to repeat.

"Offer us a good deal. Or word gets out you aren't the pretty angel everyone seems to believe" Deidara spoke for the first time.

Naruto tried to harden his face, attempting to inject some anger into his voice, only to fail miserably.

"I…I… can report you to the bar. You'll all be disbarred!"Naruto paused, directing his gaze at what used to be his brother figure. "You… I cannot believe you are doing this. Wait… wait… till I tell the judges…"

"Naruto, Naruto. We were only joking!" Tobi burst out playfully.

"Why would we try to blackmail you? Us Akatsuki are well known to be jokers… We would never…" With that, Tobi pulled out a bound file and tossed it like a Frisbee at Naruto. "…Never…. Ever… try to expose those dirty little secrets… Those dirty dirty nasty secrets…"

Naruto took one peek into the file and closed it. His worse nightmares have come true.

Tobi, satisfied that the file got the desired response, continued: "If these were to somehow… lets see… get published all over Konoha Times… It would be terrible for you wouldn't it?"

Smirking, Tobi walked across the room to Naruto and tapped his hand on the file.

"But of course. Us Akatsuki will never ever do that. If these were to get sent out say… because you refused to offer our client a deal, and I mean a good, good deal… We would have nothing to do with it. It would be…"

Reaching out to swipe his hand over Naruto's scarred right cheek, Tobi slowly traced the three small whiskered cheeks. "…Unethical…"

"Wonder why no one has ever asked about these scars before… Wouldn't they all like to know… Naruto-kun?"

Walking back to his seat, Tobi continued: "But let us just imagine a…. hypothetical situation where these documents… accidently… got out. Imagine the consequences! But then again, how would these documents get out?"

Suddenly, Pein stood up and motioned for the Akatsuki ten to do the same. "Our business here is done. Naruto, you know how to find us. And I want to hear only good news from you. Let's go"

And with that, the ten lawyers plus Itachi strode arrogantly out of the room.

Watching their backs with a pained expression, Naruto slumped into his chair.

Kiba, watching the whole scene outside with a curious expression, quietly walked into the room.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked softly.

Naruto looked up, and attempted to put on his best fake grin. "Oh nothing… nothing…. Akatsuki here trying to make a deal with us" Naruto replied half truthfully.

"That's great! That means we have leverage against them!" Kiba spouted out enthusiastically.

"Hn…"

"That's my line, dobe" Naruto looked up and was greeted by the stoic face of Uchiha Sasuke walking into the room.

"Sasuke!"

"Can we speak somewhere private?" Sasuke continued.

"Uh…. Sure Sasuke… lets go to my office"

Kiba leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear: "Do you want me to be present?"

Naruto took one look at Sasuke's face and said: "I'll take this alone" With that, Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke, held his hand, and pulled him to his office.

Kiba was quietly satisfied at the constipated expression on Sasuke's face while he was pulled into Naruto's office. However, his satisfaction turned into a scowl as Naruto pulled the blinds, effectively blocking Kiba's view.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Hides beneath table to dodge the missiles being thrown.  
**

**Sorry for delaying the meeting between Sasuke and Naruto! Its next chapter, I promise!  
**

**Next chapter to be posted tomorrow!  
**


	4. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: Heres the chapter promised... On time too! Yay Sasuke meets Naruto finally! Review please!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will not be in a comic book store if I had anything to do with it.  
**

* * *

Strolling into the room and shutting the blinds, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to sit while moving himself to lean against the closed door. Letting his eyes rake over the person he had come to think as his best friend, he saw Sasuke raise his eyebrows and entwined his fingers in front of his mouth, elbows leaning on the armrest.

"So… Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto opted for a less excited tone. That, and he was still slightly rattled by Akatsuki's visit, and frankly, he didn't feel all that excited now.

"I want you to drop the charges against Itachi" Sasuke said without any introduction or change in his usual stoic expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to drop the charges against Itachi" Sasuke repeated in a similar expressionless tone. "Do you understand the sentence or do I have to explain myself... Dobe?"

"Teme…" Naruto didn't care whether he was meeting his long lost best friend. No one told Uzumaki Naruto how to handle his cases. His expression however, softened when he heard his pet nickname being used.

"Do I need to repeat myself again?"

"No… and no. Why would I do that?" Naruto held up both his palms in an enquiring gesture.

"Hn…"

"And why are you asking me to drop the charges against Itachi? Sasuke, I thought you would be the first one to offer testimony to convict him! After all that you've told me…"

"Circumstances change. Itachi is innocent. Drop the charges"

Damn Uchihas and their few words.

"Sasuke…?"

"I think I have made myself clear. Drop the charges"

"Care to provide a reason?" Naruto was getting more and more impatient. This was not one of his best days, and Sasuke was certainly not making it easier.

"I told you. Itachi is innocent"

"Anything to substantiate that claim, perhaps? Evidence you would like to turn in? I can't exactly drop murder one, two and a whole lot of other charges just because you ask me to!"

"Hn…" To the naked eye, Sasuke's expression remained unchanged and unfazed. To the untrained ear, the painfully overused 'hn' was a dismissal, a rude remark, even. To the ordinary man, Sasuke looked like someone who neither cared nor was concerned about the question, and certainly didn't plan on answering the question.

To Naruto however, everything was different. He often thought that the fact that he spent so many years learning how to read the ice prince would make him an extremely good psychologist. Apparently not, according to his psychology unit marks when he took a stab at psychology at The University of Konoha. Apparently he could only read Sasuke. A Sasuke-ologist. Smiling slightly at his analogy, he continued waiting for a response from Sasuke.

To Naruto's eyes, Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, and his left pinkie twitched slightly, meaning that he was sizing Naruto up and deciding how much to tell him. To Naruto's ears, the 'hn' was slightly drawn out, meaning that the 'hn' actually meant 'hold on while I think'. To Naruto, Sasuke was deciding whether what or how much to tell Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but break a wry smile. Even after so many years of not seeing the raven, even after so many years of not practicing his 'reading skills', he could still read Sasuke like a book. Some things never change.

Pausing to allow Sasuke to think, Naruto silently walked over to his desk and sat down on the slightly battered leather chair.

"All you need to know is that Itachi is innocent. He did not murder our clan"

"But…"

"I think our meeting is over" With that, Sasuke stood up gracefully and reached for the doorknob.

"Sasuke" Sasuke allowed his hand to rest on the doorknob, while turning his face to face the blond, while raising the eyebrow.

"I am going to subpoena you. I trust that when you take the stand you would tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Hn. What makes you think that I want to be your witness?"

"I am going to subpoena you, whether you want to be my witness or not, Sasuke. My office will contact you shortly"

Sasuke hesitated, nodded, and twisted the doorknob.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

Scowling at the second interruption, Sasuke turned around once more.

"What!?"

"It's really nice to see you again"

Nodding and suppressing the ever insistent urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke opened the door and swept out of the room without another word.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time, and buried his head in his hands. He needed time to think about the chaotic day today. Making up his mind, he abruptly stood up, only to be greeted by a pair of concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" enquired his assistant.

"I'm exhausted. Gonna punch out early today" With that, Naruto swept past a slightly confused Kiba and gathered his briefcase and started shoving documents into his bag.

Kiba shrugged and walked out of his office.

Still gathering the documents, his hands accidently brushed and knocked over a picture frame.

Picking it up, he realized the picture was one taken years ago, of him and Sasuke while they were still in primary school… When Sasuke's parents were still alive… and just before _that_ happened to Naruto…

Shuddering involuntarily, he focused his eyes on the picture.

He had his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and his smooth unscarred face sported a wide grin, while Sasuke looked uncomfortable at the contact.

Snorting, Naruto set down the picture frame, thinking to himself no matter how many things have changed, some things never change - Sasuke _never_ liked being touched. He had only ever allowed Naruto to touch him. Snorting once again at the suggestive analogy, he turned to look at his best friend's face.

Pale, alabaster skin surrounded midnight pools of black that was, god forgive an Uchiha that showed emotion, twinkling with mischief and affection. Spiked, unruly black hair, obviously very well cared for. Smirking internally, he thought of what a neat freak and pretty boy Sasuke always was. 'Exactly the opposite of you' - Kiba's words seemed to ring in his ears again. Wait, did he just call Sasuke… pretty?

Shrugging off that thought, he continued stuffing needed documents into his briefcase.

Stealing one last glance at the picture frame, he sighed and said nostalgically out loud: "Some things never change"

Sasuke was, is and will always be his best friend.

Turning off the lights in his office while he stepped out of it, Naruto inhaled deeply and found a renewed resolve to get to the bottom the enigma and mystery that seemed to surround his best friend. Screw Itachi and Akatsuki. He owed it to Sasuke to get to the bottom of this, and god help anyone that got into his way.

Sasuke was, is and will always be his best friend. Some things never change.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I want to hear it all!! EVERYTHING!! **

**Next chapter will be in maybe 2-3 days time. Till then! **


	5. The Mystery Of The Uchiha Brothers

**A/N: Sorry for the (relatively) long wait. Here's a (relatively) long chapter.  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke would only leave Konoha if Naruto went with him if I had anything to say about it.  
**

* * *

Slamming the door to his car, Naruto walked up to his one roomed apartment without locking his car. Instantly being reminded of Kiba's earlier comment that 'no one would steal it anyway', Naruto opened the door, and immediately locked and double bolted the door to his apartment, making sure that he double checked the door. It was not that he was afraid of being robbed; there was really nothing of value that would interest robbers.

Ever since _that_ incident, he has always been slightly paranoid and extremely cautious about his security. Itachi and the Akatsuki's attempt at blackmail today only served to remind him of his past.

He cautiously allowed his eyes to wander around his apartment. His bedroom door to his right, the red sofa in front of him, his television opposite the sofa, the simple dining table beside it that doubled as his work table and the simple kitchen through the arc in the wall opposite him all looked in place. Everything was exactly as he left it.

Sighing, he moved through the arc into the kitchen to fix himself something. He had not eaten since breakfast.

Opening the simple cupboard directly on top of the sink, he checked his supplies. Satisfied that he had enough supplies to last himself the week, he selected one of the many cups of instant ramen with his eyes closed. It's always better to try to guess the flavor, he mused. After filling the kettle with water, he put the kettle on the stove located beside the sink, and turned on the stove.

After the water boiled, he made his instant ramen with a trained ease. Armed with a ramen cup and chopsticks, he walked to a sofa and sat down, while reaching for the remote control and flicking the television on trying to distract himself by watching _something_ not related to the case.

"Today's session at the Konoha High Court saw much drama…"

"The evidentiary hearing has been scheduled for the 16th of August…"

"Uchiha Itachi is represented by ten lawyers, all of them from the law firm Akatsuki which has come under fire recently for its illegally dealings…"

Silently resigning himself to the fact that the media haven't seemed to have exhausted themselves at this case yet, he turned off the television and reached for his chopsticks instead.

"Ah… Miso Pork Ramen… One of my favorite" Naruto guessed then peeked at the cup, then raised his hands in triumph.

"If only everything was that easy"

* * *

Naruto was running, his only aim to outrun his pursuers. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tensing, he struggled against the firm grip on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you running from me?" a rasp voice taunted.

"Let go of me you…" he managed to get out before a needle jabbed into his jugular, causing him to freeze up, unable to move. Naruto struggled, trying to get a look at his captors.

Failing, he then felt himself being hoisted and shoved into a van. Panicking and trying to struggle against invisible bonds that seemed to restrict his movements, he felt another jab on his jugular, before blacking out.

Naruto woke up with a start and discovered he was in his bed. Sighing with relief, he realized that he was only having a nightmare. Forcing himself to get up from the bed soaked with perspiration, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

Settling himself on the sofa, Naruto inhaled deeply to remove the tension from his body, still active and pumping with adrenaline.

The last time he had _that_ dream was years ago. Therapy had managed to help him forget a lot of things that seem to be resurfacing together with this case. Damn Itachi and the file. He thought back to the events today:

Sasuke seemed to be completely convinced that Itachi was innocent. Shaking his head slightly, he could only conclude that Itachi had somehow managed to brainwash his younger brother. Or… Sasuke could be in this for his own benefit. Naruto quickly shook his head. He refused to believe that his best friend would trade his moral principals for anything. If anyone knew Sasuke, it was Naruto. And Naruto knew Sasuke would never do something like that.

Itachi must have somehow managed to convince Sasuke that the massacre of the Uchiha clan had nothing to do with him. Satisfied with his conclusion, he then followed the logical train of thought: how did Itachi do that? Sasuke was always adamant that the older Uchiha was guilty. What did Itachi say to cause such a large turnabout?

Thinking for a few moments before glancing at the clock, he realized that it was 4am. Feeling his body still stiff and alert from the nightmare, Naruto concluded that he couldn't go back to sleep even if he wanted to.

Walking across the room to get his briefcase, he sat down on the table and pulled out a few documents. After filling in the form to subpoena Sasuke, he began studying the facts of the case.

The entire Uchiha clan except Itachi and Sasuke, the two heirs of Uchiha Inc. found murdered in one night. Fifty six men, women and children killed in a night. Glancing at the causes of death, he realized that it was all the same.

A bullet to the head. Fifty six bullets to fifty six heads. How efficient, Naruto scoffed sarcastically. Definitely the work of a trained assassin. Point to the defense: Itachi has never handled a weapon before. At least he didn't think so.

Which naturally places someone else at the scene. If Itachi did not kill the clan, someone else must have done it. A hired assassin perhaps? Naruto nodded at the conclusion, satisfied.

He looked at the evidence incriminating Itachi. Several witnesses place him at the scene during that time. One saw Itachi enter the Uchiha compound while three noticed Itachi leaving the scene hurriedly. Several strands of his hair were found on a few of the victims. His DNA was one that came up most frequently during the post mortems.

Perhaps the most incriminating piece of evidence, the one that ultimately led to Itachi's arrest, was that one of the victims had a piece Itachi's skin caught in between his fingernails, evidently from a struggle. Forensics managed to match the skin to a deep gash on Itachi's left inner thigh. That was the evidence that enabled police to apply successfully for an arrest warrant.

Itachi definitely had motive. He and Sasuke were two heirs of Uchiha Inc. A footnote on the motives column caught his eye: The suspect's brother, Uchiha Sasuke also had motive.

Frowning slightly, was Sasuke in on this? He thought back to the time when he and Sasuke were best friends. Sasuke was twelve at the time. Itachi was nineteen. Shaking his head once more and berating himself for even thinking that a twelve year old Sasuke could be in on this heinous crime, he crossed out the footnote.

No. Sasuke could be hiding something, but he would never ever be part of something like this. Calming himself once again, Naruto thought to the time he used to spend with Sasuke.

Sasuke was always a loner, and many always wondered how he could be best friends with the exact antithesis of himself. Naruto went back and relived the memory of him and Sasuke just after the funeral of the Uchiha clan.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was looking around the vast Uchiha compound trying to locate his best friend. Failing, he tried to think of where Sasuke could possibly be. _

_Smiling slightly after realizing how blinded he was, he ran out of the Uchiha compound to the river behind the compound. His eyes immediately found Sasuke, sitting on a pier staring at the blue water aimlessly. _

_Slowing himself to a walk, he carefully approached Sasuke. Hearing quiet sobs, he immediately stopped himself. Sasuke was crying? Sasuke never showed much emotion. Even, Naruto, his best friend, rarely got to witness a display of emotions from Sasuke. _

"_Are you going to continue standing there gawking at me?"A voice punctuated his thoughts. _

"_Sasuke… Are you okay?"_

"_Hn" That was more like the Sasuke he knew. _

_Walking cautiously up to Sasuke, he slowly sat beside him. This was unchartered waters. Sasuke never cried. Naruto carefully looked at Sasuke. _

_There were no visible signs of tears on Sasuke's face, but the red surrounding midnight pools of black gave him away. _

_Sasuke stared back at Naruto, before being enveloped by a hug. _

_Tensing slightly from the contact, Sasuke allowed himself to be hugged. _

_Finally releasing him, Naruto said softly to Sasuke: "I will always be there for you"_

"_Hn…"_

_Staring at the water beneath his feet, Sasuke sudden broke the silence. _

"_It was Itachi"_

"_Huh?"_

"_It was Itachi. He killed them"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_I saw him… I saw him do it… He…"_

_Getting enveloped in another crushing hug, Sasuke heard Naruto whisper: "Shh… Its okay…"_

_Angry that Naruto did not seem to take him seriously, Sasuke wrenched himself from the hug and repeated: "It was Itachi" before walking off. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Snapping out of his memory, Naruto concluded for the umpteenth that Sasuke knew something. Sasuke knew something and he wasn't telling Naruto everything. 'Or anything for that matter' he admitted begrudgingly. He would have to speak to Sasuke before the trial starts. He didn't like surprises, and if Sasuke knew something, he would have to dig it out of him. Naruto figured that he would be the only person able to do such a thing.

Walking across to his wall phone, he planned to call Uchiha Inc. to leave a message requesting a meeting when the phone rang suddenly.

Raising his eyebrows at the coincidence, Naruto completed his journey towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello…?"

"Naruto, come to my office now" A familiar voice was laced with a tinge of urgency.

"Tsunade?" Naruto ventured.

"Yes, yes. This is urgent. Come to my office now" The urgency in Tsunade's voice did not recede. Instead, it amplified.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Naruto! This is urgent. Come now!" Tsunade practically shouted into the phone.

Naruto decided to enquire further to get some clue as to why he would be visiting a judge's chambers at four in the morning. If he was meeting Tsunade then the Akatsuki had to be there too… Or else this would be ex-parte (1) .

"Tsu…"

"I think someone is trying to kill me"

* * *

**(1) In legal proceedings, the judge can only meet either lawyers only if the judge meeets them together. Any meeting when only one side is present is called an ex-parte encounter, which is forbidden.**

**My first real attempt at a cliffhanger. Please tell me you like it. Puppy dog eyes**

**Next chapter probably tomorrow or in two days time. **

**REAL NARUTO SPOILERS**

**Who else cried when Naruto bought the ice cream? Who else then cried at the last frame where Tsunade sobbed? Who else thinks that they would remain depressed for the rest of the day when they watch it on anime? One minute silence for Jiraiya please.:'( :'( :'(  
**

**Please review! **


	6. Tsunade and the Death Threats

**A/N: Heres the next chapter on time (I think)!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless for now...  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto would be an exhibition of the Karma Sutra if I owned it. Children are still allowed near it, hence, I don't.  
**

* * *

Naruto quickly swerved into the parking lot, and hastily jumped out of his car. Ignoring the raised eyebrows from the security guard, he ran into the courthouse and brisk walked to Tsunade's chambers.

Throwing aside the etiquette of knocking before entering, which he usually never honored anyway, he immediately twisted the doorknob, only the find the door locked.

"Tsunade!?"

A muffled sound was heard behind the door, before the door was opened to reveal a gun pointing directly at him.

"Whoa… Tsunade, its okay…It's only me"

Exhaling in obvious relief, Tsunade quickly shooed Naruto into her chambers before shutting the door and locking it again.

Tsunade's chamber was exactly like he remembered. Shelves with legal books lined the wall, a desk that had enormous amounts of paperwork piled on it with only a small empty space where Tsunade worked, and a leather armchair. Noticing the sake bottle and cup on the table, he raised an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"You have that stuff here too?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and decided not to answer that obvious question. Tsunade without sake was like fish without water.

Tsunade motioned for Naruto sit on a chair opposite her own, while she walked across to her leather armchair and sat, twitching slightly because of her nerves.

"So?" Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"I need your advice"

Naruto sat patiently, indicating that he was ready to listen to Tsunade.

Tsunade reached over and pulled out two gloves. Wearing them, she then picked up an unmarked yellow envelope.

She then showed Naruto the contents of the envelope.

Naruto peeked inside and saw an unused bullet, a picture of Tsunade holding a baby, which Naruto immediately recognized as a younger version of himself, a note with a number scribbled on it, and a picture of her bathing.

"Nice boobs" Naruto ventured playfully.

"Oh stop it" Tsunade snapped and hit Naruto on the head.

"Someone is obviously threatening me" Tsunade extracted the photo of her holding Naruto "And you as well"

Naruto pointed to the note with a number scribbled on it. "What's that about?"

"It's a phone number" Tsunade slapped Naruto's hand away. "Careful! Don't touch it!"

Naruto pouted, and lapsed into deep thought.

"Should we call it?" Naruto ventured, breaking the silence.

"I think we should"

"But wouldn't it be better to inform the police?"

Tsunade hesitated slightly, before opening her mouth and closing it again.

"Tsunade, something you not telling me?"

"Naruto… This obviously has something to do with the Uchiha murder trial" Tsunade chose her words cautiously.

"Yes…"

"Naruto, of all judges that could have been picked, do you know why I was picked?"

"Uh…"

"I specifically asked for the case"

Stunned silence filled the room.

"Itachi is guilty. You know that, I know that, the Akatsuki knows that"

Naruto nodded, signaling Tsunade to continue.

"And Akatsuki knows that I know that. You see how hard they tried to get me to recuse myself? I suspect this is a plot for me to go to the police so that I would get reassigned"

The room was silent.

"Whoever is doing this wants me gone. If we go to the police I'll have to recuse myself" Tsunade added weakly.

"Why do you care?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you care so much about this case? Why do you care that Itachi is guilty?"

"Naruto…" Tsunade hesitated once again, the conflict clear on her face.

"You are the prosecutor in this case. I think it is better than you don't know some things. As an officer of the court, you would be duty bound to report these. I know you will not, but then you will be breaking the ethics code"

"Tsunade, if you don't tell me everything I can't help you. Besides…" Naruto made a motion gesturing to the walls in Tsunade's chambers "What is said in this chamber stays here. And I think death threats trumps legal ethics"

"Naruto… " Sighing in defeat, Tsunade explained: "I was close friends with many Uchiha clan members"

"I remember you were very close with Sasuke's mum"

"Yes. Mikoto and I were best friends. I was also dating an Uchiha. Shisui… You know him?"

Visibly surprised by the news, Naruto enquired: "Uchiha Shisui? Pale skin, black eyes, black hair…"

"You've just described every Uchiha"

"Yea, yea…" Understanding was finally creeping into his voice.

"So this is revenge for you?"

Tsunade hesitated again. "Not so much revenge as justice for Mikoto, Shisui, and the fifty four other Uchihas that died that night"

Naruto nodded, and the room fell silent again. "So what do we do?"

"I think we should call the number, and then send this document to forensics"

"Good plan"

Picking up the phone, Tsunade cautiously dialed the number. After waiting for a dial tone, she pressed the loudspeaker button.

"You have reached Hilton Konoha. How may I help you?"

"Uh…" Naruto was about to end the call when Tsunade stopped him.

"Do you have any bookings under the name of Tsunade or Naruto?"

"Hold on a minute" Typing was heard in the background.

"We have a room booked for one Uzumaki Naruto"

"Thank you" With that, Tsunade ended the call.

Naruto stared at Tsunade. "Should we go?"

Tsunade appeared to be in deep thought.

"Whoever sent this wants me not to be part of this trial"

"It's obviously the work of Akatsuki"

"Maybe… If so, only one of us can go"

"Huh?"

"If the aim is to force me to recuse myself, then I cannot be seen with you. This is ex-parte remember?"

"Oh" Naruto scratched his head.

"So who goes?"

"I think you have to go. The room was booked under your name"

"Isn't this playing into the Akatsuki's hands?"

"I don't we have a choice. However, we should prepare ourselves beforehand"

"How?"

Tsunade took out a key and opened one of her desk drawers. Retrieving something from the drawer, he slid it towards Naruto.

Naruto took one look at it, and gulped.

"How many of these do you have around?" Naruto pointed to the pistol.

"Enough. Now take it"

Trembling slightly, Naruto took the pistol and pocketed it.

"Don't put it in your pocket stupid"

Scowling slightly, Naruto removed the pistol and stuffed it into his jacket.

"And leave a line open with me"

"Pardon me?"

"Call my phone, and leave the line open. That way, I will be able to hear everything and can call for help" Tsunade explained.

"If needed" she quickly added.

"Okay…" Naruto stood up and nodded towards Tsunade. "I'm off"

Tsunade nodded, as Naruto reached for the doorknob.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, only to be faced with Tsunade's concerned eyes.

Tsunade sighed, and got up from her seat. Moving towards Naruto, she planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Please be careful"

* * *

**Next chapter in 2 days time tops. Review and I might make it tomorrow. :P **


	7. Of Paintings and Perverts

**A/N: Here's the chapter. Next one in a few days time... I hope! :D  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Pervy Jiraiya and his... accessories in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Read my lips. Do. Not. Own.  
**

* * *

Naruto parked his car in front of Konoha Hilton, before a valet attendant requested his keys. When the attendant noticed Naruto's below average priced car, his eyes narrowed in scorn before walking away.

"Asshole" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Weaving his way through the many luxury cars that lined the front of Konoha's top hotel, he stole one last glance at his car before realizing that it did indeed seem a little out of place.

Shrugging, he whipped out his phone and to call Tsunade.

"Tsunade?"Naruto checked when the line connected.

"Yeah. Proceed as planned" With that, Naruto stuffed the phone into his coat, careful not to end the line.

Stepping into the foyer of the hotel, he allowed himself to momentarily admire the exquisite marble floor, the intricate mosaic roof, and the giant chandelier that hung high and illuminated the whole area. Making his way to the reception, he cleared his throat to get the receptionist's attention.

The receptionist looked up from her computer screen, gave him a fake, cheery smile, briefly finishing her typing before looking up again.

"Welcome to Hilton Konoha. How may I help you?"

"I have a booking under the name of Uzumaki Naruto"

"One moment please" The receptionist's eyes went back to the computer screen.

Waiting patiently, Naruto allowed his eyes to admire the artwork that hung behind the receptionist.

Noticing his attention, the receptionist commented distractedly "You like our paintings?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes still fixed on one particular portrait.

That particular abstract portrait seemed to remind him of someone. Pale skin, black haired. Must be an Uchiha…

The receptionist continued: 'This is one of the paintings commissioned by one of our largest benefactors, Uchiha Itachi. I'm sure you've heard of him, with the murder trial in the news…"

Naruto's interest perked at that piece of information. An Uchiha Itachi portrait hanging in the most luxurious hotel in Konoha? Then again, Uchiha Inc. was a large benefactor of Hilton Konoha, and a portrait in the lobby shouldn't be that out of the ordinary.

Deciding to enquire further, Naruto proceeded: "Who was the painter?"

"A lad known by the name of Sai. I think he is jail… Murder or something like that"

Nodding once again, Naruto asked the receptionist whether he could take a closer look at the photo. He knew he shouldn't waste time on such a trivial matter, but somehow, something seemed out of place, something seemed out of the ordinary in that painting.

The receptionist flashed him a raised eyebrow and shrugged, motioning Naruto to help himself.

Naruto walked closer to the portrait, and looked carefully at the painting. It was one of those blurred abstract paintings. Blushing deeply when he realized it actually depicted Itachi in the nude, Naruto admired the flawless, pale, skin that was Itachi's.

He knew Itachi, and he knew that Itachi wouldn't just let anyone paint him in the nude. Meaning, this Sai guy either knew Itachi very, very well, or this guy was just painting his imagination, painting what he thought was Uchiha Itachi nude. Taking one last look at the portrait, his eyes suddenly rested on a scar drawn on Itachi's left inner thigh.

Naruto thought back to the report he read just earlier. Uchiha Itachi was indeed scarred at that particular area. Those reports were confidential, which could only mean one thing: - this Sai guy knew Itachi very, very, very well. Itachi was by nature a withdrawn and private person. For him to be willing to be drawn in the nude… this Sai guy must be something to Itachi.

"Room 168, on the 16th floor" The receptionists voice seemed to bring him back to reality.

Nodding and thanking the receptionist, he took the keys and proceeded to the elevator, mentally reminding himself to check this Sai guy out some time.

* * *

Naruto found himself in front of room 168. His body tensed slightly with anticipation, before inserting the key. He then cautiously pushed open the door. Feeling and making sure that the pistol was still safely stowed in his jacket, he took a step into the room.

Quickly scanning the room, he realized that room 168 was a large executive suite. A large, king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, while a sofa stood perpendicular to him on the opposite side of the room. Facing it was a large flat screened television, one that he would never ever think of affording with his measly salary. Beside the television and facing the glass wall opposite Naruto stood a lavish work table overlooking the balcony. On his left was another door, evidently to the bathroom.

The room seemed empty and vacant. His eyes darting suspiciously around the room, Naruto slowly walked into it, feeling the pistol in his pocket again. His eyes suddenly caught a grey duffel bag lying beside the television. Feeling his hand tighten around the pistol again, he slowly unzipped the bag to reveal…

Sex toys. Lots and lots of sex toys, in every shape, size and colour. Dildos, vibrators, restraints, you name it. Blushing slightly, Naruto was about to walk away when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Tensing, 

Naruto quickly turned around and whipped out the pistol and pointed it at the source of the disturbance.

A man with long, white hair stepped out and quickly held his hands up. "Whoa, soldier…Calm down"

"Who are you?" Naruto snapped.

"People call me the Great Sage. But you can call me Jiraiya" the man announced, bowing in an elaborate fashion. "By the way…You're holding the gun the wrong way"

Scowling, Naruto cautiously moved towards the exit, not taking his eyes and the pistol off the man.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here? Oh…" A look of realization dawned upon Jiraiya's face.

"So that's how you like it? Okay…" Jiraiya held his hands higher up.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Policeman, I've been a bad, bad boy. Please punish me, sir" Jiraiya let out in a playful voice.

"What..?! No, EWW! STOP!! " Naruto blurted out, disgusted. "I'm leaving!"

"Don't you want to discipline me for being a bad, bad, disobedient boy? Come on, I have plenty of toys for you to… use on me"

As soon as those words escaped Jiraiya's mouth, Naruto dropped the pistol and covered his ears, accidently falling to his knees, blushing deeply despite of himself. "Who the FUCK are you and why are you hitting on me? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"Ooh… playing hard to get… I like that" Jiaraiya licked his lips in anticipation, making Naruto shudder involuntarily.

Fearing for his life, Naruto scrambled to his feet, and made his way to the door, exiting and slamming it behind him. Running towards the elevator, he suddenly remembered he had Tsunade on the line, and immediately whipped out the phone.

"NARUTO!!" said person flinched when he pressed his ear to the phone, and stopped his hasty retreat to the elevator.

"Did you hear that, Tsunade? The man hit on me! He wanted me to punish him! PUNISH HIM!! EWW!! He is a fucking pervert. I'm calling him The Pervert from now on! The nerve of him…"

Naruto was interrupted with a screech that sounded only remotely like his name emanating from the phone.

"LISTEN TO ME, NARUTO!"

Naruto stopped his rampage and paused, patiently waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"That man, Jiraiya, I know him. I want you to go back into the room and hand me to him. NOW!"

"But The Pervert hit on me. He wanted to…"

"NOW!!"

Sighing in defeat, he walked back to room 168 and opened the door again.

The Pervert greeted him with a smug smile, lying down suggestively on the bed. He made a motion to Naruto's pistol that lay on the ground. "You forgot your gun"

Scowling, Naruto thrust the phone to The Pervert, before walking across the room, trying to put as much distance as possible between them.

Raising his eyebrows, Jiraiya looked at the phone and saw an active call to Tsunade. Immediately, he pressed the phone to his ears. "Tsunade?"

Naruto heard nothing but hmms, yes and okays for the next fifteen minutes before The Pervert approached him and passed the phone to him.

Throwing The Pervert a dirty look, Naruto wiped the phone on his sleeve before pressing it to his ear. God knows where that face has been.

"Tsunade?"

"Naruto, I want you to take Jiraiya to my chambers"

"WHAT?! NO!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE JUST DID! HE…"

Naruto was interrupted with what he recognized as Tsunade's fist banging on the table.

"Bring. Jiraiya. To. My. Chambers. Now" Tsunade demanded in a voice that that allowed no dissent.

Gulping, Naruto sighed and nodded. "Okay… but if he tries anything funny I'll castrate him"

"That will make the two of us" Tsunade sighed amusingly.

Ending the call, Naruto looked up to The Pervert and motioned him to follow.

"You heard what I said. Try anything funny and I'll castrate you"

"Ooh… Pain in pleasure… Me likey" Jiraiya licked his lips.

Shoulders drooping in defeat, he practically ran to the elevator hoping that he would lose The Pervert.

* * *

**What say you? **

**Review please! **

**PS: Who else is anxious to see what Jiraiya's message/Pein's secret is?  
**


	8. The Pervert

**A/N: Here's the chapter. I'm slowing down on the updates to once a week as uni life has begun again :(  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Pervy Jiraiya and his... pervy-ness in this chapter. Oh, and swearing, not that anyone cares...  
**

**Disclaimer: No own.  
**

* * *

The ride with Jiraiya was uncomfortable at best. The good news was, The Pervert seemed to have given up his advances towards Naruto. The bad news was, The Pervert was currently explaining what goes where with his sex toys.

'Dear God in heaven. Please make him shut up' Naruto silently prayed.

Miraculously, the dear God in heaven, bless Him, seemed to grant him that wish. The Pervert stopped explaining the fifty different ways to operate a vibrator and began looking at Naruto with a serious expression.

Squirming under The Pervert's intense gaze, Naruto flashed him a dirty look that said "What?!"

Once again reading his mind, Jiraiya broke the uncomfortable silence: "So. You are Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uh…"

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a faraway voice, enunciating each syllabus slowly.

"I knew your parents. Minato and I were best friends… Kushina. She was a lovely girl"

Not knowing what to do with the new piece of information, he decided to take a leaf out of his best friend's book.

"Hn"

"You know I didn't intend to scare you just now. I mean… I was told to go to room 168 for my… treat…"

"Hn" Was it just Naruto or was he becoming more and more like the Teme?

"I can definitely see the resemblance between you and Minato. He was a great leader… I actually taught him for a while…"

"Hn" Damn it, he should stop doing that. Naruto knew his father was an FBI agent killed in action. Wait a minute… If The Pervert knew his father from work, then…

"You are with the feds?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto before laughing. "Retired years ago. You're quick, just like your father… He was a great man, you know"

Naruto stayed silent. He had been told many times, too many times, in fact, about how his father was this, how his father was that. If he was such a great father, why wasn't he there when Naruto needed him? Where was he needed him? Naruto knew that although it was technically not Minato's fault, he couldn't help but feel slightly bitter at his father's absence -even if it was because he was dead.

Naruto stole a peek at the dashboard clock. 7am. He felt _very_ tired.

* * *

The rest of the journey proceeded quietly, with The Pervert making the occasional offhand perverted remark. Naruto supposed it was just the nature of the man. He was already beginning to get used to all the sexual banter.

Finally reaching the courthouse once again, Naruto got out of the car. The same security guard raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

Ignoring the guard, he escorted The Pervert to Tsunade's chambers. This time, he knocked before entering.

Tsunade looked up and frowned.

"Where's Jiraiya?"

Naruto looked around and saw The Pervert gawking at someone. Scowling, he walked up to The Pervert and dragged him by the ear into Tsunade's chambers. "I. Don't. Have. Time. For. Your. Pervert. Business", Naruto breathed while dragging The Pervert into Tsunade's chambers.

After successfully dragging Jiraiya into Tsunade's chambers, Naruto threw himself on a chair and buried his face in his hands.

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya for a few seconds before opening her mouth. However, she was interrupted by Jiraiya before she had a chance to talk.

"I need to speak to you. Privately" His words were aimed at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade considered it for a moment, before nodding to Naruto. "You shouldn't even be here. Remember, no one knows about this meeting"

Naruto nodded, and stood up. Tsunade also stood up and made a motion halting him. She picked up two pairs of gloves, and wore one. She then retrieved the envelope with the death threat and walked towards her chamber doors.

Holding the door open, Tsunade whispered to Naruto: "Check up on me later, and send these to forensics", and handed him the other set of gloves.

Naruto nodded, understanding Tsunade's suspicion, wore the rubber gloves, and took the file. With that, the door closed behind him.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for the forensic results at the office common room when Kiba walked in, mug with coffee in his hand.

"You look tired"

"Been up all night"

Kiba nodded, handed him his cup of coffee, and motioned for them to go into his office.

Naruto took the coffee mug, sighed, thanked Kiba and got up. Following Kiba, Naruto walked into a sparsely furniture office. Feeling a pang of guilt, Naruto sat on a battered armchair.

"So… What happened?"

Naruto sighed, and told Kiba about the night/morning.

* * *

"Jiraiya? You mean the Great Sage?" Kiba interrupted Naruto's storytelling.

"Um…"

"He's one of the, if not the greatest FBI agent!"

"He is a pervert" Naruto insisted.

"He has never failed to solve a case. Never! He's legendary!"

"A pervert"

Sighing, Kiba conceded: "The number of sexual harassment lawsuits are alarming, I give you that… I remember we got handed some before"

"Told you"

"The man is still great. Do you know why he is not in jail for sexual harassment?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Because the government cannot afford to do that. Put him in jail, and the world will be a more dangerous place. The man's a perv, but he's a genius, I'm telling you"

"Hmph"

"To appease him and his office, I heard that the government sends him 'treats'… Prostitutes… to keep his libido and urge in check"

Naruto decided against telling Kiba that The Pervert initially thought he was one of the 'treats'.

"I thought he was retired?"

"Yeah he is… Rumor has it that the FBI requested him to come out of retirement recently for a case…"

Naruto waited for the clarification that he already knew.

"This case, the Uchiha murder trial. Rumor has it that he was requested to come out of his retirement to aid in the investigations in his case"

Naruto nodded, still slightly shocked of the piece of information although he was already expecting it. Leaning back and taking a sip of coffee from the mug, he contemplated the situation.

Tsunade got a death threat that made him go to a hotel owned by Uchiha Inc., and he meets Jiraiya, the top FBI agent that recently came out of retirement. Which naturally begs the question: Who sent that death threat?

His and Tsunade's previous suspicion that Akatsuki sent the death threat in an attempt to get Tsunade to recuse herself sounded less credible now. Why would they send Jiraiya?

Who then, sent the threat?

Almost as if someone up there heard his question, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is forensics, and we are reporting on a document you sent us this morning?"

"Yes. Do you have anything?"

"It's not definitive, but I think we have located certain skin pieces that we could match"

"Who?"

"We can only be, at most 40 sure, but this person's DNA was the only person's that had a match"

"A name please"

"Uchiha…" Before the forensic expert could finish his sentence, a thud was heard and the line went dead.

"Fuck…"

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**Review please!! **

**Next one next week. Earlier if I get lots and lots of reviews. Listen to me: Blackmailing my readers! :P **

* * *


	9. Shikamaru

**A/N: Here's the chapter. I realize that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I couldn't find any way of making it longer, and I don't want to add plot for the sake of adding plot only. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and it will be up fast. I promise!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless this chapter. Can't say for the others.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.  
**

* * *

Naruto pulled up in front of the forensic lab and ran into the building, slamming the door on the way. Pausing momentarily to look for directions, and also to get rid of the developing stitch in his left abdomen, he quickly scanned the name card that was given to him during his earlier visit to the lab.

"Nara Shikamaru…" Naruto mumbled before locating the receptionist.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mr. Nara Shikamaru?"

The reception looked up and stared at him. He was a young man with a white ponytail and metal rimmed glasses. Grinning, the receptionist allowed his eyes to rake over Naruto's body.

After an uncomfortable silence, the receptionist said: "My, my. Aren't you the pretty blonde"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and repeated the question. "Nara Shikamaru. Where can I find him? "

"Lab 17, down the hall, Naruto-kun" the receptionist replied without breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"Thank you. Mr…?"

"Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto"

Naruto walked away, knowing that he just missed something.

* * *

Naruto rushed into Lab 17 urgently and kicked open the door only to be greeted by a young man calming making notes while looking at his computer screen.

Clearing his throat, Naruto ventured: "Uhm… Mr. Nara Shikamaru?"

The man slowly looked up, nodded, and went back to work.

Slightly disgruntled by the man's lack of urgency, Naruto cleared his throat again. This man seemed to forget that just under an hour ago; he was disconnected abruptly and urgently from a call with Naruto.

"Err… I am Uzumaki Naruto, the District Attorney… you know, I sent in a specimen to examine today…"

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto swore he heard the word "troublesome…" being muttered. Looking up, he then proceeded to stare at Naruto.

Naruto squirmed. He was being stared at a lot recently, and seriously, that made him extremely uncomfortable. He did not like being stared at and analyzed. It made him feel… vulnerable.

Naruto broke the silence. Obviously Shikamaru wasn't one to talk much.

"So… about the forensics results…?"

Shikamaru was silent for a while, before opening his mouth: "I want to withdraw my earlier statement. I was mistaken. I can not determine the owner of the skin pieces"

Naruto raised his eyebrows suspiciously. _Obviously_ this man was hiding something.

"And who did you think it was initially?"

"I can not and will not tell you that"

"Why?"

"Because I was mistaken earlier. I can not allow an innocent man to be suspected due to my error"

Naruto's eye narrowed suspiciously.

"I want you to tell me"

"You have no right to demand that of me"

"Don't make me get a court order"

"No judge will give you an order ordering a forensics expert to give false information"

Damn it! Shikamaru saw through his ploy immediately. Obviously this man was smart. Naruto narrowed his eyes even further, if that was possible.

"You are aware that if there is something that you aren't telling me, something that you are withholding from me, you can face criminal prosecution for concealing evidence?"

"I do"

"And you may face jail time?"

"I am aware of that" Shikamaru almost looked bored.

Naruto and Shikamaru stared at each other, sizing each other up for a few seconds before Naruto broke the silence once again.

"So the results were inconclusive"

"They were"

"Will you be willing to provide me with a Statutory Declaration on your mistake?"

Shikamaru's eye widened briefly and wandered down to the computer screen before darting up almost instantly again. Naruto did not miss the action. He was beginning to get extremely suspicious of this Shikamaru character.

Hesitating slightly before his voice becoming resolve again, Shikamaru said: "Yes"

Naruto tried to press further.

"If I were to subpoena you in court, you would provide a jury and the judge with the truth?"

Shikamaru sighed… "Troublesome…"

Hah, Naruto knew it! Shikamaru did mutter the phrase earlier.

"Mr. Nara?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Shikamaru intended it to be a rhetorical question.

"Obviously not"

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

Naruto tried one more approach. "Perjury is a very serious offence you know"

"Again, I am aware of that, thank you"

Shikamaru got up, and made a motion to the opened door.

Naruto nodded, and swept out of the lab. Brisk walking towards his car, he didn't miss the receptionist licking his lips when Naruto passed him.

As soon as he got into the car, Naruto whipped out his phone and located a number he once vowed o himself to never ever use. Oh well. Desperate situations demand desperate measures.

"Gaara?"

* * *

Naruto scanned the room trying to locate someone.

Catching sight of a red bob of hair, Naruto quickly made his way across the café and sat next to Gaara.

"Hey…" Naruto started awkwardly.

Gaara stared at Naruto. Taking it as a sign to continue, seeing that all his limbs were still intact, Naruto took out a file.

"I need to get into the computer of a particular person"

Gaara continued to stare.

"Uh… This guy… I think he is hiding something… I need to get whatever is on his computer"

Gaara continued to stare.

"Here are the details" Naruto pushed the file across to Gaara. "Uhm… you know how to contact me…"

Gaara continued to stare.

"Uhm… so… how is everything?"

Gaara continued to stare.

Naruto started twitching apprehensively. "Do you need anything else?"

Gaara continued to stare.

"So much is it going to cost me?"

Gaara finally breaks his silence: "This is a hacking job. I don't do hacking jobs. I only kill"

"Uh… I thought that if you asked Kankuro for me…"

"Ask him yourself?" Gaara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto instinctively moved his hand to scratch the back of his head. "I thought that if you asked for me…"

Gaara stared, yet again and Naruto, and then replied: "I will call you"

Grabbing the file, Gaara stood up and walked out of the café.

Naruto checked all his limbs, silently happy and to some extent, surprised that they were all intact. He stood up and made his way to his car, vowing to sleep for the rest of the day before doing anything else. He had earned it. Definitely.

* * *

**Review please! Next chapter will be faster that way :P (Yes, this is blackmail)**


	10. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Chapter. _READ THE A/N AT THE END! _  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Relatively harmless this chapter. Can't say for the others.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

Naruto woke up and sighed. He looked around his bedroom, before stealing a glance at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. It has been one week since the arraignment had taken place. And Naruto was no closer to convicting Itachi than a week ago. Obviously he had to try a different track. If no substantial evidence could be exploited, then…

Naruto let his eyes wander around his bedroom once again, before resting on a photo frame on his bedside table. It was the same picture he looked at a week ago in his office.

If no substantial evidence could be exploited, then…

Sasuke.

Sasuke was the key. Naruto knew it, right from the beginning. He had been trying to postpone the interrogation of his friend, hoping that he could find some conclusive evidence and not be forced to interrogate his best friend. His best friend obviously was in no mood to cooperate. Which baffled him immensely… Naruto thought Sasuke would be the first to tell.

Naruto sighed. Oh well. He should have done it ages ago. By interrogating his friend, he would risk jeopardizing his friendship. However, as an officer of the court, he would have to uphold the law he swore to protect.

Shuffling into his bathroom, Naruto made up his mind and, despite of himself, felt anticipation. He was going to pay his teme a visit.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the Uchiha Inc. building, Naruto looked at the building. He was in awe every time he saw it, although he, along with the whole of Konoha, saw it almost every day. The humungous skyscraper towered over Konoha: you had to be blind not to notice it.

Slamming the door of his old junk, Naruto walked into the building only to be greeted by a very busy lobby. That was to be expected; after all, Uchiha Inc. was one of the biggest companies in the world.

While walking up to the receptionist, Naruto allowed himself to indulge in the extravagant marble floor and the intricate mosaic ceiling, both picturing a gigantic uchiwa fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan. On the walls were electronic boards that showed every piece of information, from the boards of stock exchanges of every country to statistics of the global currency exchange rate, all which were updated every second. Naruto had to literally battle his way through the crowd, all of whom were using their Blackberries or handphones and were talking very loudly, as if trying to drown each other's voices out.

Amid the chaos, Naruto cleared his throat at the receptionist's desk. A blond girl with ponytails looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to Uchiha Inc. How may I help you?"

"I want to see Uchiha Sasuke"

The blond girl giggled. "Don't we all"

Naruto faked a laugh and stole a glance at her name tag.

"Erm, Ms. Yamanaka Ino, I am District Attorney Uzumaki Naruto and I need to speak to Uchiha Sasuke on an urgent matter"

"Uzumaki Naruto? Oh. Mr. Uchiha said that he was expecting you" Pulling out a card with instructions printed on it, Ino continued: "Just follow the instructions on this card and you will get to Mr. Uchiha"

Naruto nodded and turned around, ready to walk away.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki"

Naruto turned and waited for Ino to continue.

"Don't get lost" Ino winked and went back to her work.

'Yeah right' Naruto thought. As if he would get lost. He wasn't _that_ dense.

* * *

Obviously he was _that_ dense. He did get lost. He was about to call for help when he turned a corridor and froze.

In front of him was Konan of the Akatsuki ten. By a stroke of luck, she did not notice Naruto. She appeared to be having a very heated discussion with someone in a room.

Naruto frowned, and decided to inch closer to get better access to what they were talking about.

"Persevere Konan!"

"Its only a matter of time before they find out!"

"We have many friends on our side! The Great Sage Jiraiya has even come out of retirement to help us!"

"You are important to Jiraiya. I am not!"

"What do you mean you are not… You were his student! He loves you! Konan, now is not the time to be hesitant! The plan is running smoothly! I even have Sasuke convinced!"

At the mention of his best friend's name, Naruto stopped himself from inhaling sharply.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. It was hard, but I managed to. We have come too far to retreat"

"You have no idea what they are capable of. The Akatsuki are ruthless and merciless! It's not like you are not familiar with their doings!"

"Konan, look, we will continue this later. Right now, I have a lot to do"

Konan took one last look at the person inside the door, and walked away, thankfully away from Naruto who had tried to hide himself. Breathing a sigh of relief, he inched closer once again to try to find out who Konan was talking to.

Peeking through the crack between the door and the wall, Naruto saw the brother of his best friend.

Uchiha Itachi was looking into his laptop and fortunately, failed to notice Naruto. Naruto quickly brisk walked away.

* * *

Finally locating Sasuke's office, Naruto knocked a few times before bursting into the room. Sasuke looked up, saw Naruto, and raised his eyebrows.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Sasuke looked gorgeous. Naruto had long crushed on his best friend, but had not wanted to jeopardize his friendship with his best friend. However, every time he saw him, it was like he was instantly transported back in time and became a teenager with raging hormones all over again.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto put on a bright smile.

"Hi Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Uhm… Mind if we talk"

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto complied, and sat on the leather chair opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke's room was not big. It had a desk, currently littered with files, facing the door, while another smaller desk perpendicular to it had his laptop on it, giving out a soft hum. Just like the lobby, the carpet and ceiling had the uchiwa on it. However, this time it was many little uchiwas littering both the carpet and the mosaic ceiling. Also like the lobby, the walls of Sasuke's office were filled with scoreboards, showing detailed financial information. Behind Sasuke was an entire wall of tinted glass, that gave Sasuke the entire view of Northern Konoha from 60 floors up.

"So… How have you been?" Naruto tried to start the conversation, and hoped that the conversation would not be as awkward as he predicted it would be.

"Busy" Sasuke's emotionless face continued to be as hard and stoic and usual.

"Yeah, I know… That's why we haven't talked in like, years"

Naruto noticed a flash of emotion in the raven's obsidian eyes, before hardening again. Was that guilt?

"Hn…"

"So… want to go out for coffee?" Naruto burst out brightly.

Sasuke had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"I'm busy"

"Sa-su-keee…. pleeeease" Naruto begged, his eyes pleading.

'Shit. How am I going to say no to eyes like that' Sasuke internally fought with himself for a few seconds before caving into the puppy dog expression in front of him.

"Fine. Lets go"

"Yay! Sasuke you are the best!" Naruto yelled punching the air before catching Sasuke in a bone crushing embrace.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto took the chance to remind himself of Sasuke's scent.

After feeling the standard, usual tensing from Sasuke, Naruto let him go and slapped him on the back.

"Lets go! C'mon teme! Bet I can beat you to the elevator!"

Sasuke actually rolled his eyes this time. God… Naruto didn't change.

Before exiting, Naruto swore that he saw a smile on the Uchiha's face. Rubbing his eyes, it was gone. He was sure it was just his imagination…Whoever heard of an Uchiha smiling? Blasphemous! Simply blasphemous!

Chuckling at his little joke, Naruto tore off, leaving Sasuke before turning around to watch his best friend.

Again, he swore that he saw a smile on the raven's face. But then, again, it was gone instantly.

Dear god. What has the world gone to?

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll up in my profile page. I am at the point in the story where Sakura enters. My dilemma is, should Sakura get bashed or not? By the way, NaruSasuNaru action has begun! The romance part of the story!! YAY!! I drown myself in sugary fluff every time I read/write it! Review please!  
**

* * *


	11. Sasuke

**A/N: Here is the chapter. I am actually quite depressed I got no reviews for the previous chapter :'( How can you guys snub my first major Naruto/Sasuke interaction :( PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: Children should be able to read this one. Presence of man love though...  
**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine Sasuke would be bending over and Naruto would be... Uh... I think you get the idea. Don't own.  
**

* * *

Naruto literally dragged Sasuke to the nearest coffee shop, a Starbucks just across from the building. He noticed the stares and the squeals he, or more specifically, Sasuke, was getting, and possessively tightened his grip on the raven.

"Naruto… could you please let go of my hand?!" Sasuke said irritably, breaking Naruto's train of musing.

Naruto shook his head and held out a finger wagging it. "Oh no. Uh uh. You aren't going to escape this time "

A guilty look flashed across the usual stoic and expressionless face of Uchiha Sasuke. Luckily for the Uchiha's reputation, Naruto missed the look, himself too eager to continue tugging the Uchiha towards the Starbucks.

When they reached their destination, Sasuke silently thanked the gods that not many saw the blond pulling him across the street. What would the tabloids and gossip magazines say? He shuddered.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha. What can I get you and your…" the man at the counter glanced at Naruto briefly before continuing, not even showing the slightest hesitation "boyfriend?"

Sasuke had to suppress a cough from swallowing saliva too quickly. Naruto on the other hand, was not brought up as an Uchiha, and hence had no such superhuman restraint, coughing and choking madly, then blushing furiously.

"He is not my… boyfriend" Naruto mumbled shyly, his eyes darting everywhere except the man and Sasuke.

"Oh right. Next you are telling me that you are both straight"

Naruto was half expecting it, but still blushed furiously. Sasuke on the other hand, was at the limit of his endurance. There is only so much you can control. Even for an Uchiha. 'That's right people, Uchihas can lose control!' Sasuke mused quietly. Sasuke knew he had to take control of the situation before it… grew out of hand.

"My usual, and get a…" Sasuke looked at the board and picked anything that his eyes rested on "Strawberry Latte for Naruto"

"One cup of Cappuccino and Strawberry Latte coming up for Mr. Uchiha and his boyfriend!" The man declared then threw Sasuke and Naruto a smirk.

Throwing the man one last glare, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to a table in the corner. He noticed, amusingly, that Naruto was still sporting a blush and was twirling his fingers nervously.

'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Some things don't change, huh? You still have a crush on me… Lets have some fun then' Sasuke almost giggled before managing to stop himself. Oh what would his ancestors say? Uchiha Sasuke giggling?

After they both took a seat, Sasuke, for the first time, broke the silence.

"Na-ru-to… So what do you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke leaned forward, letting his breath ghost past Naruto's face.

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Uh…"

"Yes? Na-ru-to?" Sasuke pronounced each syllabus almost seductively. Closing his eyes, he then proceeded to run his hands through his black hair, and then sighing seductively before opening his eyes, making sure to bat them several times.

Many females and some males in a ten meter radius instantly lunged for the tissue papers to wipe up their nosebleeds. The remaining ones fainted.

Naruto tried to move his mouth but to no avail.

The dobe was indeed fun to play with. Wait. Play with?! Sasuke did not play with people. He dismissed, rejected, snubbed, Uchiha-glared and Uchiha-smirked at people. That was it. His range of human and social interaction was _strictly_ limited to that. He did not _play_ with them. And he certainly did not _flirt_ with them! What was he becoming!

Deep in the recessing of his mind, however, Sasuke knew what was going on. It was like his childhood all over again. Naruto was his childhood. Naruto was the only one that could make him laugh. Naruto was the only one that could make him smile. Naruto was the only one that could make him play. The blond dobe was what made him almost seem normal. And god forbid, Naruto was the only one that could make him flirt!

Naruto noticed that the usual expressionless, hard eyes of the Uchiha softened slightly. That only made Sasuke look so much more… beautiful…. Naturally, that made Naruto fall even deeper into his la-la land.

"So what did you actually want to talk to me about, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke's expressionless façade was forced back into his face.

That made Naruto immediately snap out of his reverie.

"Arrogant bastard, don't call me that!" Naruto growled, attracting the attention of many of the patrons nearby.

Sasuke sighed, and waited for Naruto to continue.

"Oh, that…"

"Well?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Itachi's case"

Sasuke froze, before answering in a tone that signaled that his words were final: "I told you, Naruto, Itachi is innocent. That's all I can tell you. Drop the case"

"But…"

"Naruto do you have anything else to talk about?" Sasuke was ready to leave Naruto.

"Sasuke, why aren't you telling me anything? I know you know something, and I know that you aren't telling me anything. Please, Sasuke, if you don't want to talk to me as the District Attorney, talk to me as your best friend"

Best friend. That was all Naruto was. His best friend. The notion, for some reason, disappointed Sasuke.

Naruto continued, not giving a chance for Sasuke to respond: "We used to talk all the time. You used to tell me things that you didn't tell anyone, not even your parents! Why are you shutting me out? I know we haven't met for long, but I have always thought of you as my best friend. And I still do!"

Naruto's hurt expression wrenched Sasuke's heart. He looked at Naruto. Naruto seemed to have finished his monologue. Pausing slightly, Sasuke sighed.

"Look, Naruto… There are things that… I cannot tell anyone, not even you. For my sake, for Itachi's sake, for everybody's sake, and yes, even for your sake. Naruto… I know that we haven't met for a long time, and it is my fault for losing contact, but I need you to trust me…"

Naruto appeared stunned. That was the longest speech Sasuke has ever given! Ever!

Naruto's shoulders drooped, he opened his mouth to try and convince Sasuke one last time, when suddenly a bang was heard reverberating across the room. Something whizzed passed Naruto and he heard the window behind him give a loud shattering noise.

Glass flew everywhere. The window behind him was shattered. Someone was trying to shoot Naruto?

Before his mind could process what had actually happened, he felt Sasuke on him, attempting to push him down. A second bang was heard almost immediately, but this time Naruto heard a softer, but more ominous thud. The bullet had hit someone.

The whole store descended in chaotic panic, as patrons screamed in panic and threw themselves to the ground and attempted to crawl out of the coffee shop. Looking around, Naruto realized that Sasuke was still on him.

He looked up to see a Sasuke wincing in pain.

Sasuke never showed any expression unless…

Unless… The bullet hit Sasuke.

No. It couldn't happen! It mustn't happen! It wouldn't happen!

NO!

Naruto lifted Sasuke and noticed a growing red stain on the back of Sasuke's white collared shirt.

NO! SASUKE!

"Call 911!" Naruto screamed to no one in particular. "Call 911! Someone has been shot!"

"CALL 911! SOMEBODY CALL 911!" Naruto appeared to recite that mantra again and again, his mind descending deeper and deeper into panic.

Suddenly a hand tugged at him. Looking down, he saw it was Sasuke's.

"Shut…up…. do…be…" Every word seemed to cause Sasuke more and more pain.

Tears threatened to break free from Naruto's eyes. No, he will not cry! He will not cry like the last time and let Sasuke get hurt again! He will be strong for Sasuke! HE WILL NOT CRY! SASUKE NEEDED HIM!

Naruto cradled Sasuke's head in his lap, pushing the black locks of hair out of his eyes and hoping that the ambulance would arrive soon.

Sasuke's face became paler and paler.

NO! Sasuke could not die! NO! He wouldn't even entertain that thought! NO!

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE AMBULANCE!?" Naruto demanded and prayed for the ambulance. Sasuke was too precious to him to lose!

His prayers were answered. The shrill of a siren could be heard nearby. Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke's face grow an even lighter shade of pale.

"Sasuke, stay with me! The ambulance is here! Stay with me!" Naruto pleaded, and gently rocked Sasuke's head.

"Do…be…" Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, and the pained expression became a peaceful one. Naruto felt his neck muscles, that were tensed from contact with Naruto's arm, began to relax.

And the floodgates of his eyes opened, showering tears of grief and fear upon his best friend.

* * *

**Hmph. Thats to punish you guys for not reviewing :P **

**Dodges missiles**

**Joking! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**And don't forget to take my poll in my profile page! **


	12. Sasuke Part II

**A/N: Here you go. Nothing much to say except: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU**

**Rating: It should be fine except for man love man. No man on man though :P  
**

**Disclaimer: "SASUKE! TAKE ME OVER THE TABLE! THE CHAIR! THE TELEVISION! ANYWHERE!!" screams Naruto. "Cut!" I shout. **

**That would be Naruto for you if I owned it. **

* * *

Naruto was pacing a corridor in the Konoha General Hospital. It had been a full hour since he last saw a doctor exit Operation Theatre 6 and a full seven hours since he had arrived at the hospital. Apart from the cursory "The patient is still undergoing a operation" and "Please be calm", Naruto had received no information whatsoever about his best friend that currently lay in Operation Theatre 6.

Pacing the corridor outside the Operation Theatre for the umpteenth time, Naruto, frustrated at the lack of information and the lack of progress, slammed his fist on the wall.

Naruto allowed the pain to sear through his fist. Damn it! Sasuke was shot trying to protect him! If anything happened to Sasuke, he would never forgive himself! His legs finally gave way, as he turned around and slumped against the wall, glancing at his watch. It was nearing dawn, and he felt so tired…

The door burst open to reveal a doctor walking out. Naruto woke from his temporary slumber and rushed forward, bombarding the doctor with questions.

"Is Sasuke going to be alright?"

The doctor sighed and looked at Naruto, debating with himself as to how much he should tell the blond.

"It is still too early to tell. The bullet punctured extremely near to his heart. It is lucky that he was brought in early"

Too early to tell! Fuck! Naruto needed to know how Sasuke was!

"What are his chances?"

The doctor's face scrunched up, thinking momentarily before replying:

"We think there is a sixty percent chance of survival"

With that, the doctor clapped Naruto's shoulder and walked down the corridor.

Naruto sat down and slumped his shoulders. Sasuke! Don't die!

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start to find a pair of black obsidian eyes looking at him.

"Sasuke!" The blonde exclaimed.

Much to his disappointment and later, disgust, he realized that those eyes belonged to Uchiha Itachi. Naruto's face immediately scrunched up in anger and disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto spat out.

"Sasuke was wounded, so I believe I have a right to be here"

"You have no right to be here! You never cared about him!"

Several emotions flashed across the older Uchiha's eyes and face before, like all Uchihas, Itachi's face wore the usual stoic, expressionless mask.

"Naruto. I just want to know how Sasuke is"

"No you don't! You just want to use him! You want to brainwash him and use him to get your own ass off!" Naruto was pissed. Itachi had no right to be concerned with Sasuke when he caused Sasuke so much pain and suffering in the first place.

"Naruto…"

"I've heard enough! Go away, Itachi. I will tell you if there is any news. I expect you hope Sasuke would die… After all, you won't have to convince him of anything anymore, right? One more obstacle, one more bother out of your way! "

Again, pain flashed across Itachi's face before disappearing again. Itachi spoke, his voice slightly laced with panic.

"How did you know…"

"Its enough that I know. You disgusting bastard… Using your brother, brainwashing your brother! You…"

Before Naruto had time to complete that sentence, the doors to Operation Theatre 6 burst open, emitting two nurses pushing a bed. On that bed lay Sasuke, still unconscious.

Walking behind them were two doctors, both visibly tired and fatigue. Naruto rushed forward to them, with Itachi calmly following in tow.

"So?"

The older doctor was first to speak out: "We have stabilized his condition. The bullet has been removed. We are moving him to the Intensive Care Unit. It is still too early to say anything yet, but at this stage we think he would make it"

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. Itachi's face remained impassive as ever.

Who knows what Itachi had been feeling at that moment? After all, he is an Uchiha, and to understand the meaning of life would be easier than understanding an Uchiha.

* * *

Black orbs opened warily. White. Why was everything white?

Sasuke's mind panicked. Why was everything white?

Slowly, his brain began to wake from its temporary paralysis. White. Plaster ceilings.

Plaster ceilings? His house didn't have plaster ceilings.

Sasuke turned his head and spotted someone asleep, slouched over a chair. Short blond hair covered his head while he breathed lightly.

As if Naruto suddenly realized Sasuke was awake, he turned and faced him.

"Hey"

Sasuke stared at Naruto before nodding, wincing at the tight bandages that wound around his chest. Sasuke looked around; taking in the hospital room he was in.

When his eyes settled back on Naruto, he saw that Naruto had his back facing him, and he was shaking slightly.

Naruto was crying. Sasuke found his voice for the first time since he woke up:

"Naruto…"

Naruto refused to turn around, but instead choked out admit suppressed sobs:

"I'm… sorry Sasuke… I would have… never forgiven myself… if… you died…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto ignored Sasuke and continued:

"You saved… my life… Sasuke… Sasuke… you got hit… instead of me…"

"And I would do it again"

Naruto did pause this time, and turned around. For the first time since he had reunited with Sasuke, Sasuke had said something to indicate he care about Naruto. Sasuke's emotionless wall was cracked! The façade was broken!

Giving Sasuke a forced smile, while internally celebrating, he managed to choke out softly:

"Thank you"

Sasuke almost smiled, before realizing what he said and the implications of it. He would give up his life for Naruto? What was he thinking? He was Uchiha Sasuke damn it! He didn't get emotionally attached, let alone give up his life for anyone!

The reason he left Naruto over ten years ago without attempting to keep in touch was because he realized that Naruto was his weakness, his fatal flaw. And Uchihas did not have flaws.

It was hard at first, closing himself off from his blond best friend. Sometimes, during the night he would lay awake reminiscing. Reminiscing about the times he spent with Naruto, reminiscing about the fun he had with his best friend. Reminiscing about the blonde's features, his demeanor, his… everything.

Sasuke then found out that the best way to cope with losing Naruto was to immerse himself in work, in his studies, in anything to keep his mind occupied. Think, do anything, but just don't think or do anything to do with Naruto. He did exactly that, never allowing himself to brood and think over his best friend that meant so much to him. Slowly the features of the blond didn't come to his mind every other second, and he could hardly remember the blond without having to think hard. He distanced himself from memories of Naruto, knowing that if he approached it, he would only become weaker.

But after seeing Naruto for the first time in years, all the old feelings of affection, of love, of, god forbid, crushes came back. He had a long standing crush on Naruto. He had a long standing attraction to the sunshine that shone through his childhood, that he desperately tried to shield and hide himself from. But come close enough to the rays of sunshine, and any defense you had would be blown off.

Naruto was the sunshine of his life. He had hid from his sunshine for close to a decade now, and Sasuke was now thrown into a situation… a dilemma: Should he keep his sunshine or not? Should he let the one person that ever cared about him, the one person he had ever cared about back into his life? Should he let Naruto be his flaw?

Can he bring himself to expose Naruto to all the threats and dangers of the dog eat dog world?

"Sasuke?" Naruto momentarily broke Sasuke's train of thought.

Before Sasuke had a chance to reply, Naruto's mobile went off. Naruto quickly fumbled with it before taking it out, mumbling a quick "excuse me" before exiting the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha DA speaking"

"Naruto"

"Kankuro?"

"I've got the file here from the lab"

"And?"

"I've got a name"

"And?"

"The repot showed that the DNA had a conclusive match with one person"

He knew it! The Nara guy was lying.

"Who had the DNA match?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

**PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW! **

**Anime spoilers: I hate Sora! The anime directors are probably trying to test a new replacement for Sasuke, seeing that so many are desperate for Naruto to reunite with Sasuke. It. Will. Never. Work.  
**

**Manga spoilers: SASUKE IN AN AKATSUKI CLOAK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! SASUKE!! whacks Sasuke over the head YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!! **

**Looks like Kishimoto wants to put Sasuke to the point of no return eh? I still think he intends for Sasuke to be redeemed by Naruto though... Naruto's promise, Naruto saying to Itachi that he would save Konoha and Sasuke... I think that all counts for something. **

**And don't forget that Itachi force fed Naruto a crow... hehe... That got my perverted mind thinking ;)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Got it? Let me repeat: RE-VI-EW!!  
**


	13. The Wheels In Motion

**A/N: Here's the chapter! Sorry its rather late... you have no idea how hard writing this chapter was! I even contemplated a few times on giving up! :O I know! But I remembered my reviews and continued on. That having said, REVIEW!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU  
**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: There are many things that I own, Naruto not being on of them.  
**

* * *

"_Who had the DNA match?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

Shit. It was Sasuke… All the while, Sasuke.

Naruto slumped against the hospital wall. Sasuke…

No. Sasuke must have had an explanation. He must have!

He would not draw anymore conclusions! Sasuke will have an explanation!

Refusing to draw anymore conclusions, Naruto promptly walked back into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was looking out of the hospital's window. He turned his head slightly, noticing Naruto, and resumed his gazing.

Naruto exhaled deeply, and sank into the seat he was sleeping in just minutes ago.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards Naruto to indicate that he was listening.

"Can you please look at me?"

Slightly surprised with the harsh tone Naruto used, Sasuke turned his head fully towards Naruto, expecting Naruto's goofiness to return.

Instead, he was met with a hard and calculating gaze.

Shit, Naruto did look scary when he was serious.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, allowing his emotionless façade to wash over his features, while waiting for Naruto to talk.

Naruto was debating as to how he would start the obviously uncomfortable conversation.

"Dobe, I don't have all day"

Naruto's anger spiked for unexplainable reasons with the use of his pet name.

"You don't have all day. What? So you have time to plan death threats and no time for me?"

A look of shock temporarily came over Sasuke's face before it vanished. The tension in the air was almost unbearable.

"Nothing to say? Sasuke, I am so disappointed. I treated you as my friend, and… and… you tried to sabotage my case... Please tell me Sasuke, please tell me you have an explanation for this…"

Sasuke's emotionless face appeared unchanged, but in reality, inside him there was a huge emotional turmoil going on.

After a projected amount of silence, Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"Naruto… there are some things that I cannot tell you… There are some things that I should not tell you… must not tell you"

"What sort of bullshit is this?"

"Just… just… trust me"

For the first time since they've reunited, Naruto could see the pleading expression in Sasuke's eyes that only he could see after years of practice.

Sighing, Naruto replied: "I am duty bound to use this against you in court you know… "

Sasuke said nothing, but Naruto could see the pleading expression still lingering in Sasuke's eyes. Despite everything, despite the severity of this, Naruto couldn't help but want to believe his best friend, want to trust him.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… Just… trust me" Sasuke let himself plead for once in his life.

Naruto could do nothing but nod dumbly, letting his instinct, his instinct to trust Sasuke again take over.

"I need to go back to work. Will you be okay here?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

Naruto turned around and opened the door. Before he exited, he swear he heard a small: "Thank you Naruto"

Smiling warmly to himself, Naruto pushed opened the door and walked out.

Naruto made up his mind. Sasuke was being brainwashed by Itachi, and made to be a pawn in this elaborate scheme to get himself off. Sasuke was being toyed with, and it was up to him, it was up to Uzumaki Naruto to safe his friend. He had to be there for Sasuke.

Nodding to himself again, Naruto walked down the corridor towards the main exit, failing to notice the two black eyes of Uchiha Itachi spying on him at a distance.

* * *

It was a few days before the trial was due to start when Naruto received a call from the court clerk. The Akatsuki ten have apparently gathered enough support and evidence to file a motion.

Upon learning what the motion was, Naruto was stunned into a full five second silence. He thanked the clerk and put down the phone without learning when the motion was to be heard. The Akatsuki had managed to file a motion to apply for Tsunade to recuse herself, again. Without further ado, Naruto immediately called Tsunade to clarify the matter. All Tsunade told Naruto to do was to come to her office immediately…

…which is how Naruto found himself in front of the court building for the umpteenth time in his life. Ignoring the usual raised eyebrows from the same security guard, he hastily walked in the direction of Tsunade's chambers.

Just as he was about to burst into her office, unannounced, as usual, he couldn't help but to stop himself from pushing open the door. There were voices in the room. Urgent voices.

Lowering his outstretched palms about to push into the room, Naruto pressed his ears to the door.

"I can not allow you to pervert the sense of justice!" A man said in a calm voice. The word pervert immediately reminded Naruto of… The Pervert.

"You will NOT INTERFERE WITH MY CASE" Naruto flinched as he heard Tsunade shout and brought her hand to the poor table.

"Tsu…"

"I assume you have something to do with this motion? Jiraiya, I always tremendous respect for you! I cannot believe you are sinking to this level! I cannot believe you have been bought over by them! How much did they pay you, huh?" Ah, so it is The Pervert.

"Tsunade, I assure you, I had nothing to do with this. However, this might be a good time to recuse yourself"

"I don't believe you"

"I repeat, I did not have anything to do with this. However, whatever intentions Akatsuki have, this will be an excellent opportunity to recuse yourself from this case. Tsunade, if you cannot guarantee impartiality, then you have to recuse yourself"

"Get out of my office. Now"

Naruto heard shuffling, and promptly stood away from the door. The Pervert walked out, noticed Naruto, nodded to him, and walked down the corridor, exiting the building.

Naruto peeked into the room. It is never wise to have any contact with Tsunade within an hour of her outbursts.

However, Naruto was out of luck today. Tsunade saw him, got up, shoved him into her chambers, and slammed the door shut.

Naruto gulped. Tsunade was not pleased. Crap.

Walking and taking a seat opposite Tsunade, he looked up to see a very pissed Tsunade glaring at him.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! What's going on is it seems someone has been a bigmouth…" Tsunade's eyes looked dangerously small at this stage "… and has blurted out nearly every detail on our little ex parte encounter! Every, fucking, detail! From my relationship with the Uchiha clan members, my friendship with Mikoto, me dating Shisui, every FUCKING detail!"

Naruto sank into his chair, too shocked for words.

When Naruto finally found his tongue again, he managed to stutter out meekly: "I swear, I told no one!"

"Hn"

Tsunade appeared to be deep thought.

"It either means that my office is bugged, or that someone is spying on us…"

Naruto nodded. That must be it. He was sure he didn't mention the encounter to anyone.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Tsunade cocked her head, and started slowly, as if choosing her words carefully: "You try to survive the motion… It's in 15 minutes…"

"15 minutes!?"

"Yes, yes… Try to hold up against the Akatsuki… I'll do my best too…"

Sighing, Naruto walked up to the door and was about to open the door before turning his head around to look at Tsunade.

"Don't you think this is perverting our system?"

Tsunade sighed again, before standing up and walking towards Naruto.

"What perverts our system is when rich bastards such as Uchiha Itachi get away with murder. Our system is about justice. What does it say about our system when an understaffed, underfunded DA goes up against a multi billion dollar law firm?"

Tsunade reached Naruto, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We are all interested in justice here. Justice is served when guilty men pay for what they have done. We have a guilty man here. As a matter of justice, we have to do everything to make sure he pays"

Naruto smiled weakly at Tsunade, before opening the door and walking out of Tsunade's office and into the courtroom. Oh boy… This was going to be a long session.

* * *

**OK, can you guys take a guess as to what is happening? There is a conspiracy behind the revealing of Tsunade's ex parte meetings with Naruto... Hehehe... Cookies to whoever correctly guesses what I am plotting ;)**

**Review! It really helps me write!  
**


	14. The Motion

**A/N: Here's the chapter. Part of the big conspiracy and secret would be revealed the next chapter!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU  
**

**Rating: Relatively harmless now, M for later chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

Naruto walked into the courtroom only to be met by blinding flashes of light and the clicking of the cameras. Shielding his eyes from the glaring flashes, he slowly maneuvered his way towards the prosecutor's table, noticing that Kiba was already there. He gave a weak grin to Kiba, before collapsing into the chair.

Naruto then noticed a figure walking towards the prosecutor's table, before stopping before Naruto, imposing his presence over him.

Naruto squinted through all the camera flashes and realized it was Pein.

"I see you are still on this case"

Naruto's anger spiked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Pein leaned close into Naruto, before whispering into his ear.

"I would have thought the little gunshot your friend sustained would be enough to convince you"

Straightening up, Pein continued, in a soft, but nevertheless dangerous voice.

"But apparently it was not enough for you"

Naruto leapt to his feet, ready to assault the other lawyer.

Kiba, noticing the exchange, tried, and failed to restrain him.

Naruto was about to punch Pein, when…

"All rise. The honorable Judge Tsunade presiding" announced the court clerk over the commotion.

Tsunade walked into the courtroom, noticing the brawl between Naruto and Pein, and rushed to her seat.

Naruto was being confronted by Pein, Kisame and Zetsu at this stage.

Tsunade began banging her gavel repeatedly.

"Order, ORDER!"

It was only when Tsunade ordered the court security personnel to break up the fight when order was restores in the court.

"I would remind both sides of where they are, and who they are. I will let this incident pass, but make no mistake, the next time I find the decorum of my courtroom to be broken, someone is going to be held in contempt and will spend the night in a jail cell. Do I make myself clear?"

All the lawyers in the room nodded.

"Good. Now I understand the defense has a motion? "

Kisame stood up and walked to the centre of the courtroom.

"Yes your honor. We have brought forward a motion to suggest that you recuse yourself"

Tsunade's face scrunched up in disgust before waving her hand.

"Let's hear it"

"Yes your honor"

Kisame took a few steps and retrieved a file from the table in front of the Akatsuki ten.

"Your honor, we have sworn affidavits from several sources alleging your personal attachment to this case"

Handing the file to Tsunade, Kisame was about to continue his speech when he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Hold on. These affidavits are sealed"

"Witness Protection Act, your honor"

"This person was never granted witness protection. Besides if you have heard of something called the constitution, every defendant has a right to confront his or her accuser. I am being accused of obstruction of justice. I want to confront this person"

Kisame paused for a moment, thinking, before answering: "There is no case filed against your honor. Nobody is accusing you of anything. We are merely trying to establish that you are not the best candidate for this trial. In the interest of justice, you could recuse yourself…"

Tsunade cut Kisame off at that point: "At my discretion. I see no need to exercise it. The motion to recuse is denied. Anything else?"

Kisame's eyes narrowed slightly before answering, in an almost threatening tone: "No"

"Right. I will see one District Attorney and one defense counsel in my chambers now"

Banging her gavel, Tsunade exited the courtroom and entered her office, which was joined directly in her courtroom.

Motioning Pein to close the door after Naruto walked in, Tsunade walked across her chambers and motioned for both lawyers to take a seat.

"Counsel…" Tsunade started, looking at Pein "I will say this once, and I will say this again, you will not bring up the issue of requesting that I recuse myself again. Do I make myself clear?"

Pein's eyes narrowed threateningly before resuming their normal positions.

"Yes, your honor"

"Also, at this point I am shutting down the window of opportunity to file any more motions"

Pein was first to speak up: "Why?"

"Because the trial starts in a week. Knowing the reputation of your firm, I am shutting any opportunity for you to spring an unfair surprise"

"Your honor, that remark clearly shows your predisposition"

"Which I remind you, is not unprecedented. I repeat, I am shutting down all motions. You can go now, counsel" Tsunade waved her hand, indicating that Pein should leave her chambers, but making a motion for Naruto to stay.

Pein's eyes once again narrowed. "Your honor, I don't think I need to remind you that it is highly inappropriate for you to be having an ex parte meeting with one of the lawyers!"

"Oh really? We weren't really going to discuss the case"

"Still, this is highly inappropriate!"

"I am handing the DA a cooking recipe that I don't want anyone else, most of all you, to have. Certainly no impropriety there! Now, run along"

Pein stood there stunned for a moment before conceding. Throwing both Tsunade and Naruto a dirty look, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tsunade and Naruto both sat in silence before Naruto broke it.

"So… "

"Naruto, you are going to have to move fast. I've managed to preempt the Akatsuki by shutting down all motions. I had prior knowledge tat they were planning to file an enormous one with at least one truck load of files to overwhelm your already understaffed office. But Naruto… I'm telling you… they'll think of something…"

"I know…. "

"I need you to make sure the jury convicts on one of the charges. Focus on murder two or the lesser charges if you have to. I need you to allow this to go to sentencing. I will impose maximum on sentencing, but I cannot do so without you persuading the jury to convict on either count"

"Okay"

"And I am extremely suspicious of this affidavit. They didn't produce any video recording or sound recording. This means that they have someone that could testify that they wanted to protect… There is most likely a mole somewhere… Either in my office or yours"

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully before responding: "I can think of no one in my office that would do such a thing"

Tsunade considered this carefully before nodding.

"You can go now"

Naruto turned around and was about to walk out of Tsunade's chambers when he was stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"Oh, Naruto?"

Naruto wheeled around and looked at Tsunade.

"Here's the recipe that I didn't want Pein to have" Tsunade smirked, handing Naruto a piece of paper.

Naruto's eyebrows couldn't go any higher as he took the piece of paper and excused himself. Outside the courthouse, he met up with Kiba before walking to his car.

His curiosity got the better of him though, as he immediately opened the piece of paper in front of Kiba and looked at it.

Smiling as he saw the brief note scribbled on the piece of paper: Good Luck! Do me proud!!

* * *

**The next chapter is already partially written ;) If you want it up quickly then review :P **

**And I would like to remind you again the next one is a big one XD XD **

**Till we meet again,**


	15. Flashbacks

**A/N: Heres the chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry its a bit late!  
**

**FULL Summary: Naruto is the Konoha District Attorney responsible for prosecuting Itachi. Unwittingly, he is thrown into the middle of a dangerous conspiracy, where blackmail and deceit become the rule of the day. Can he even trust Sasuke, his long lost best friend that he was just recently reunited with? SasuNaruSasu AU  
**

**Rating: ABUSE ALERT!  
**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto and the Sasuke ain't mine.  
**

* * *

Darkness.

Naruto could only see darkness.

'Where am I?'

As Naruto's senses slowly came alive, he realized that he was lying down, back facing up, hands tied behind him.

He tried moving his legs.

Tied up.

Tried crying for help.

No can do. Gagged.

OK then, standing up.

His legs were bound.

Fuck. He couldn't do anything!

Furious at being bound up, Naruto struggled against his bonds, while all the while listening intently to his surroundings, trying to find a clue as to what was happening to him.

He must be in a moving vehicle.

He could feel the slight jolts of the ground he was uncomfortably lying on.

He could feel the vehicle moving.

He could hear the not so smooth hum of the engine in the background.

His five senses bar sight were all working and alert, but he couldn't do anything. He felt helpless and vulnerable.

He continued struggling and making incoherent noises that were obscured by the bonds and the gag.

Suddenly, a sharp pain, a sharp jab was felt on the joint between his palm and arm.

And he felt the darkness take over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke cowered in the corner, shielding as much of his body against the approaching figure.

He felt pain in his arms, the result one of the many kicks he received not so long ago.

Looking up at his tormentor, his eyes ran across the sake bottle being held in his tormentor's right hand.

"Please… No more… Please stop…"

The figure ignored him, and threw the almost, but not empty glass bottle at him.

Sasuke ducked, and barely managed to miss the bottle.

The glass shattered above him , the excess sake in the bottle wetting his hair and damping his body.

He struggled to get out, cutting himself on the numerous broken pieces of glass that littered both the ground and his body.

The looming figure aimed another kick at him, and pulled him up by his collar.

Closing his eyes in betrayal and hurt, Sasuke felt a stinging slap against his cheek.

"Why are you so useless!"

Sasuke held back the tears of hurt that were leaking out, before feeling another sting across his cheek.

"Useless! Pathetic!"

Sasuke willed the pain in his heart to go away.

No! He couldn't cry! He couldn't show weakness in front of … this man.

He failed and the tears burst out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly came around.

He was still gagged and bound, but this time he was sitting down. He was bound to a chair. Fucking bound to a chair.

He then felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Only then he realized he was naked. Naked, except for the bonds and blindfold.

He made his presence known to whoever was in the room by trying to struggle against his bonds.

He heard a chuckled before his blindfold was yanked off.

The light that assailed him temporary blinded him, causing him to flinch.

He looked around, and checked out his surroundings.

He was in a dingy, old room. The paint was peeling off the walls. The only furniture in the room was the chair he was bound to and the chair someone was sitting in.

Someone was sitting in the room.

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto turned around to locate the source of the voice and glared daggers at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man cackled before answering him. His answer made Naruto shiver in fear.

"You of course. I want you, Naruto. Only you"

The man promptly fell silent once again. Obviously seeing no need to elaborate or explain any further, while he continued to rake his eyes over Naruto's physique.

"What do you want me for?" Naruto decided to enquire further. Better more information than less.

The man got up from his chair and glided across to Naruto. Cupping his cheeks, he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You are a fine specimen… A very fine and beautiful specimen, you know that… I can hardly wait to use you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt another stinging slap across his face.

He flinched.

He looked at his tormentor.

"Please father…"

That was all he heard before succumbing to the darkness enveloping him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shivered involuntarily.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru"

That was all he heard before he felt another needle prick and succumbed to the blackout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up.

He found himself in a bed.

Noticing a presence beside him, he turned his head to find his mother looking at him with a concerned expression. He sighed in relief.

"Hi"

"Hi mother"

"How are you?"

Sasuke shifted his body slightly to adjust the pressure against his throbbing bruises before answering.

"I'm fine"

Mikoto leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead before lightly pulling the covers around Sasuke, tucking him in, before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Rest Sasuke. All you do now is rest"

With that, she left the room and Sasuke once again fell into another bout of nightmares that involved the sake bottle, his father, and a lot of abuse, most of it going straight to his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke to find himself bound up, again, but this time he was under bright lights.

Where was he?

"Where am I?" he mumbled groggily. He was obviously on some kind of sedative.

A voice answered him, but he didn't understand it. His brain appeared to be functioning very very slowly.

"On the operating table"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke to find his father looming over his bed.

He inwardly cringed, and instinctively shied away from the figure.

Uchiha Fugaku, his father, his tormentor spoke.

"You will tell no one of this, understand?"

"Yes, father"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke to find himself alone.

Thank god he was not bound up this time.

His relief was short lived, though.

He realized where he was.

He was in a cage.

A fucking cage.

The cage door swung open to admit Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku looked at his son.

Checking that Sasuke was not hurt, he took the bottle of ointment lying by the bedside table.

Sitting down, he reapplied it onto Sasuke's numerous wounds.

Those wounds that he created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru walked towards Naruto.

"The operation was a complete success, Naruto… or should I say… Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head in confusion.

Orochimaru walked up to him, before whispering into his ear:

"Lets go have some fun, Kyuubi"

Naruto felt a sharp jab on his forearm. Another fucking needle. He felt hot, pulsating liquid filter into his body, and consciousness slowly began slipping away from him. Fuck. He had to stay awake… he had to stay….

The last thing he remembered was the red tint creeping slowly into his eyesight, making everything he saw become red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku finish applying the ointment to Sasuke's wounds. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Opening the door, he found Itachi looking at him. After glaring at him for a moment, Itachi stood aside and allowed Fugaku to exit the room.

Itachi came into the room and closed the door.

"How are you doing?"

Sasuke looked everywhere except at Itachi.

He hated it when Itachi saw him like that. He hated it when his brother saw him in such a pathetic state.

"OK"

Itachi sat in the chair that Mikoto sat in a few hours ago.

He looked at Sasuke, who was still trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

Almost playfully, Itachi raised his index finger and flicked Sasuke's forehead.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto came around he saw blood everywhere.

Blood on him, blood on the ground, blood on…

He turned around.

What he saw made him slump in horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm writing a new fic (YAY)... This one will be drawn from my personal experiences... The first chapter is almost done, but it was painful to write... So I hope you check it out when its out! **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! **

**A/N (14/11): Sorry I haven't been updating, but I will try my best to update this. By the way, I have a story named The Book of Love, of Hate and Prop 8 up. Its incredibly personal to me so please check it out!  
**


End file.
